The Keyholder
by thetwinphoenixes
Summary: The Key of Destiny, the fabled artifact that is said to alter the course of history itself, has fallen into the hands of Fox McCloud. Heartbroken and Alone he decides to utilize its power and take control of his own destiny. (Rated T for language and violence in later content, starts off on the lighter side of things)
1. From Now on Every Day

The Keyholder

_a/n greetings everyone, this here is my first foray into posting on fanfiction, so I humbly introduce myself as TheTwinPhoenixes. The story you are about to read takes place a few years after command. Or does it? The piece will cover multiple endings and involves time travel. Have fun! _

_Also Star Fox and all respective characters belong to their respective owners and all that legal jazz. Also Sonata Arctica owns Sonata Arctica and the song Victoria's Secret._

**Chapter 1: From Now on Every Day**

Three days had passed since the accident. Fox McCloud, former leader of the Star Fox mercenary unit, had lost everything in the world he held close to his heart. A simple assassination meant for him went horribly wrong, and it took out his wife Krystal and their unborn son who was to be named Marcus. Fox hadn't slept for the last 72 hours, and it was beginning to take its toll.

_"God damn it! Why must everything I love be ripped from me?! First my mother, then my father, now my wife and unborn child are taken." _Fox thought, in utter mental agony. He stood in the kitchen of the house he and Krystal shared, alone and with tears streaming down his face. A knock came from the front door.

"Fox, I know you're in there, please just open up the door!" A familiar voice called.

Fox slowly walked up to the door and peered out the peephole. It was none other than his longtime friend, Falco Lombardi and his fiancé Katt Monroe. Fox let out a deep and heavy hearted sigh and turned the deadbolt and unlocked the door.

"Come in." Fox muttered almost inaudibly.

Falco pushed his way through the door and embraced his friend.

"Fox, words can't describe how sorry we are for your loss. She was a great friend and a wonderful wife; she would have been a fantastic mother" Said Falco trying to console the grieving vulpine.

Fox was at a loss for words; he returned the embrace and held Falco tightly. While fighting back the tears he said, "She was my everything. I feel so lost right now. I left the mercenary life behind and we all agreed, disbanding Star Fox was the best decision. Why do I have to be the target for everyone in the damned Lylat!"

Falco exchanged a glance with Katt and she nodded. Fox let go of Falco and then Katt pulled out a small box.

"Look Fox, I know the last thing you want to even think about is what would have been. Perhaps if you took a visit to the memorial site and her grave you might find something." The feline said.

Fox simply nodded in agreement. "Come on buddy, we'll drive you there." Falco said putting a comforting hand on the vulpine's shoulder.

As the three drove throughout the Cornerian countryside, Fox started to wander into the recesses of his mind. He remembered the day seven months ago when he first heard that he was going to be a father.

_"Fox! What are you doing home so early? Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy until four?" _Krystal asked.

_"Peppy decided to stop in and take over my classes for the rest of the day. It's not every day you get the General of the Cornerian Defense Force walking into the academy to teach piloting skills." _Fox replied with a smile.

_"Actually I'm quite glad that you're home so early then. Come on and have a seat, we have to pick out some new furniture!" _the cerulean furred vixen cheered.

Fox at the time had no idea what was going on and he just followed along to make his beautiful wife happy. Krystal pulled out a data pad and the two foxes began scrolling through small dressers and then Fox noticed something strange. _"Why are we shopping for children's dressers and a crib? Are you trying to send me a message of some things that need to happen?" _Fox chuckled and gave Krystal a fanged grin.

Krystal laughed and grabbed Fox's hand and placed it upon her belly. The vixen smiled softly and her eyes glimmered. _"The thing is, some things have already happened." _

Fox's jaw dropped. He sat there wondering about all of the things he was going to need to prepare for. Krystal leaned over and embraced him in a loving hug and whispered in his ear, _"Don't worry about a thing."_

Fox came to and snapped back into the harsh reality where he lost his beloved family. _"I am so sorry." _He thought as a tear rolled down his muzzle.

Falco decided he was going to try to kill the silence with a little music. He turned the dial and the song _Victoria's Secret _by Sonata Arctica came on. The chorus played and it struck a chord with Fox.

_'Dancing on the path and singing_

_Now you got away_

_You can reach the goals that you have set_

_From now on every day_

_There is now way you would go back now_

_Oh no those days are past_

_Life is waiting for the one who loves to live _

_And it's not a secret'_

This was one of Krystal's favorite songs. As the song concluded the car had arrived at the Cornerian Military Cemetery. Fox, Katt, and Falco stepped out of the car and were greeted by Peppy who was in his dress uniform for the military. Slippy was standing with him dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. "Fox, I know what you're going through son. It's not easy to move on but time heals all wounds." The old hare stated.

"Thanks Peppy. I just wish it would have been me in that car instead of her. Now I understand what Dad felt." Fox somberly replied.

Slippy began to cry and walked over to Katt and Falco. The hare and the vulpine began to walk down the path that led to the McCloud family mausoleum. It was here where Fox's mother and father were laid to rest, even if their bodies weren't physically there. Fox put a hand on the headstone belonging to his parents. _"Hey Mom, Dad, please watch over Krystal and the baby for me. Take care of them until we meet again." _Fox thought.

Peppy put a hand on Fox's back and gently patted him. "Fox, I know I shouldn't be contemplating what I'm about to tell you." Peppy began.

Fox's ears perked up and he stared at his old mentor and father figure with quite a look of curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"After we led the assault on the Anglar Emperor in the Venom Sea, I managed to extract a small chest from the ruins of the underwater palace after it surfaced. Within that chest, was this." Peppy pulled out a small key, shining gold and adorned with jewels.

"This is known as the Key of Destiny Fox. This artifact will allow the user to go back into the past and relive events. Think about that. I'm not sayin you should rewrite history to benefit yourself entirely, because I know that's not your style. What I do know is that if you were given such an opportunity to rewrite the past week, I know you'd do what's right. Krys was taken from us too soon as was your unborn kid. After all you've done for this system, this government, you deserve to be happy. The key is simple in design, it fits any lock, but when the door opens, a portal is created and time freezes. Once this happens, there is no turning back. This timeline will double back on itself and move on starting from whenever the bearer thinks of." The hare concluded his explanation.

"Wait a minute, wouldn't this be something the government would be keeping a secret? How the hell did you manage to keep it in your possession?" Fox inquired.

"The less the government knows the better. I brought it back concealed and kept it in a private vault of mine while I did some research. Once I found out everything I needed to know and confirmed it was the Key, I did plan on revealing it to the other heads of the CDF, but I felt this was a more worthwhile cause." Peppy said patting Fox on the shoulder.

Fox gave Peppy a long hug and thanked him profusely. "Peppy, if this works I swear I'll make it up to you on the other side." Fox said with a new found sense of direction.

"Just make this situation right Fox." Fox's mentor said.

Fox departed the mausoleum and came across his friends waiting at the car. Katt spoke up first. "Fox, just make sure that when you go back, no one but you knows about the key. If anyone gets their hands on that relic, there's no telling what would happen to the Lylat system." Slippy spoke up next, "Just make sure you protect your family Fox." Falco walked up and extended his hand towards Fox. "I guess this is goodbye for now eh Foxie?" the avian said with a smug look on his face.

"That it is Falco, but don't worry, we'll be seeing each other real soon." The vulpine replied.

Fox got into the car and sped off back towards his house. The chorus from the Sonata Arctica song still resonating through his mind as he looked towards Solar setting over the horizon. Fox sang, _"You can reach the goals that you have set from now on every day." _

_A/N: I'm going to try to update this weekly or bi-weekly. But depending on real life situations with my degree, that could be shortened or lengthened. I hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfiction in well over three years so yea, go me. Feel free to leave a review or some constructive criticism, just don't leave angered bashing of my writing, that'll probably get ignored. Final shoutout to Phantomfoxx , K.S. Reynard, Ray85, and general whitefur for the inspiration to begin creative writing again. You folks are awesome. (EDIT, went back and fixed some spacing issues with block text and also gave a bit more insight into why Peppy had the key to begin with. Special thanks to K.S. Reynard's review. Thank you for the help!)_


	2. The End of This Chapter

**Chapter 2: The End Of This Chapter**

Fox parked the car and shut of the engine and ran up to his front door. He removed the Key of Destiny from his pocket and used it to unlock the door. After he removed the key, a wave of light emanated from behind the door. Fox was engulfed by the light and awoke what seemed to be three days earlier. He looked to his left and noticed that he was still in bed with Krystal and it wasn't even four in the morning yet. Fox slowly slid out from under the covers, threw his feet off the side of his bed, and walked out to the balcony.

Solar was just beginning to appear over the horizon and the world was in an autumn orange color. Fox let out a deep sigh. _"So, it seems Peppy really did give me a second chance. Good job old timer." _Fox thought as a slight smile appeared on his face.

Suddenly his lighthearted mood was turned dark within a split second as he noticed a black robed figure attempting to break into his car. Not thinking about the repercussions of his actions, Fox leapt over the balcony and landed almost silently. He made a mad dash for the figure before it could complete the task it was working on. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?" Fox yelled as he dove to tackle the figure.

"Fox McCloud, former captain of the Star Fox Mercenary unit, husband to Krystal of Cerinia. Target acquired." The figure spoke, and cast aside its robes.

What Fox saw stunned him momentarily. The figure was a simian like android of the Venomian Vanguard, sent to murder him. "You're one of Bowman's monstrosities!" Fox exclaimed.

Before the vulpine could react, the android took a lung at him. A blade extended from above the androids left hand and began to take multiple slashes at Fox, the only thing the vulpine could do was dodge.

Meanwhile…

The Lombardi residence was across the street and to the left of the McCloud house. Within, Falco and Katt rested peacefully until an alarm began to sound. "Oh for crying out loud who the hell is trying to steal a damn car in this day and age!" Falco cried.

"Don't worry about it Falco, I'm sure someone accidentally hit the alarm button on their keychain." Katt mumbled, still half asleep.

Falco left the bed and walked over to the window to see what was going on outside. "Katt, get up now! Fox needs help, he's fighting someone down there!" Falco ordered.

Katt sprang out of bed and grabbed the closest weapon she could get her hands on, a large knife she kept on her side of the bed in case of an intruder. Falco ran into the closet and pulled his rifle off the shelf. "Don't worry Foxie, Falco's got your back yet again." The avian chuckled.

Falco loaded a clip into the rifle and began to take aim.

Katt ran out of the front door and noticed the sniper barrel protruding from the bedroom window. She knew what Falco needed her to do. "Fox, hold on!" Katt screamed.

She watched Fox dodge and weave as his opponent began to move faster and faster. Before Fox had a chance to react, the android's blade had sliced him across his chest. Katt finally got close enough to the vulpine where she could dive and take him out of the line of fire. As the two hit the ground, the android raised its arm to deliver a killing blow to the both of them. An ear piercing shot from a high caliber rifle rang out and the android's head was torn clean off. Fox and Katt stood up and looked at the decapitated android with curiosity. "Why the hell does that thing look Venomian?" Katt questioned.

"Bowman's up to something, he knows that if the leader of the old Star Fox team was still around, then he'd have the worst chance of success in a campaign against Corneria." Fox calmly said, clutching his wound.

Falco walked onto the grass and joined with the other two. "Damn man, thank God your alarm sounded otherwise you would have been dead. You owe me one." Falco said with a smirk.

"Thanks Falco, always one to lighten up a near death experience." Fox replied.

"Hey at least you're still alive, I know a certain blue vixen who'd say that counts for something." The avian said, putting a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'll be dropping this scrap off to Slippy so he can figure out what Bowman programmed into the damn thing." Fox said.

"I just don't get it. What the hell would Dash accomplish by taking you out? I thought he was trying to keep a peaceful relationship between Corneria and Venom" Katt said, pondering everything that just happened.

Fox was never a fan of Dash Bowman. There were many reasons but the primary one was because he was a member of Andross' lineage. Dash led the CDF in protecting the planet during the Anglar Blitz, but suddenly decided to drop out of the military and return to Venom to continue his grandfather's legacy and bring the hostile planet to prosperity. Up until recently, there was peace within the Lylat system. Only three weeks ago, Dash gave a rallying political speech and tensions increased between the two planets.

Katt and Falco returned to their home and Fox stood outside his front door. _"Way to go dumbass, saved the day and prevented your wife and child's demise, yet also locked yourself out of your own house." _Fox thought to himself.

Fox sighed and began to knock on the door. A few moments passed and Fox knocked again. _"Krys must still be out cold, perhaps it'd be better for me to scale the wall and get to the balcony myself." _

Fox decided that this was the best course of action and began to climb the side of the building. After a short struggle to get footing on the window trim, Fox was able to reach up and grip the balcony with his fingers. The vulpine worked his way up and over the railing through pure upper body strength and sheer willpower to regain access to his own house. As he hopped onto the balcony he heard Krystal calling his name. "Fox, where are you?!" she called, panicking.

"I'm right here love, what's wrong?" Fox replied, walking over to her.

"It's the baby, Fox, I need to get to the hospital, now!" the cerulean vixen cried.

Without a moment of hesitation, Fox picked her up ran to his car. As Fox placed Krystal in the passenger side of the vehicle, a strange thought crossed his mind. _"Wait a minute, something's not right here, this never happened in the other timeline." _Fox climbed into the driver's seat and sped off.

Meanwhile…

General Peppy was in his office with some of the other heads of the Cornerian Defense Force. The old hare spoke up first, "Gentlemen, I think you know what this meeting is about. Venom has once again become a serious threat to the Lylat system and if it remains unchecked, Steward Bowman will certainly stage a full scale assault on Corneria."

A large black wolf with a wing shaped scar over his left eye leaned forward in his chair and shuffled the pile of papers in front of him. "General, if we are engaged by a full scale assault, my unit and the bulldog unit combined would be enough to repel an invasion. Realistically, we need Star Fox to do anything because they can take out high value targets alone."

Peppy sighed at the wolf's statement. He looked down at his papers and had a brief flashback to the times where he and the second incarnation of the Star Fox team lead an assault on Venom and Fox defeated Andross single handedly. Bill Grey, the leader of the Bulldog squadron, spoke out against the wolf. "No, absolutely not. There is no way we will even attempt to resurrect Star Fox from its ashes, a third time. It's time that we stop being so dependent on other people to save our sorry asses and start showing this system why the Cornerian Defense Force is the supreme force in the Lylat."

Immediately afterwards an argument broke out between the two and Peppy sighed. He let the two canines argue for a few more seconds and then shouted, "Enough! The both of you can get the hell out of my office if you don't cease this futile bickering. Every moment we spend in indecision is a moment Venom gains an advantage. As much as I hate to say it, I'm reinstating all members of Star Fox effective immediately. I'll inform Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Katt in person. Kuraio, take care of tracking down Slippy on Aquas and bring him in. And as for you, Bill,"

Peppy stared at the commander of the Bulldog squadron, "You're going to take a small squadron and do some reconnaissance around Venom. Do not, and I repeat, do not become detected by Dash's forces. The last thing we need right now is for things to escalate sooner rather than later."

With those final words, the meeting was adjourned and the three went their separate ways.

Meanwhile on Venom…

Dash Bowman was about to give another political speech to his beloved Venomians. As the simian took to the podium where he delivered his first speech inciting war, he took notice that this time almost ninety percent of the planet's population showed up for this speech. "Good people of Venom!" he cried,

"The time of Corneria's sole dominance is at an end, and we will become the ultimate power in this system and in the next. We will not stop until all that opposes us is conquered!"

A thunderous roar of applause and cheers broke out. The jovial citizens of Venom were quite ready to follow their audacious leader into battle. "My Grandfather's legacy is not gone. I will take on his mantle of Emperor, and we will put these dogs in their place. Too long have we been told how to live our lives, for too long have we been forced to obey for fear of exile. We will rise up against the Cornerian Defense Force and decimate their forces; we will destroy everything they stand for. Now that Star Fox is disbanded, they are truly defenseless!" Dash looked around at the crowd.

The populace was in outrage crying for Corneria's annihilation, and Dash was going to lead them in achieving this goal. "My subjects, my army of loyal followers, you will lead the assault on the enemy and bring yourselves one step closer to achieving the goal you so desire! From this moment on, all factories on this planet will now reopen and enter full development for weaponry and space craft. The time is nigh at hand! When next we gather, the Lylat War will begin anew and I swear by my Grandfather, Corneria will pay. The end of this chapter has arrived, it's time for a new era to begin!" Dash ended his speech with a fist held high and his loyal subjects chanting "Hail emperor Andross!"

_A/N:The Twin Phoenixes here, have a second chapter, enjoy as always and leave some reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, literally ninety percent of the chapter titles will be references to the songs I listened to on repeat until the chapter was finished._


	3. Reduced to Nothingness

**Chapter 3: Reduced to Nothingness**

Corneria City Hospital...

Fox paced outside in the waiting room, with both Katt and Falco sitting drinking coffee and talking about the events of the morning. "So, we have a Venomian android trying to assassinate a former merc, Krystal's in labor, and Fox hasn't been right since this morning. I know almost being killed can make you a little upset but Fox lived like that every day as the leader of Star Fox." Falco whispered.

"You're right Fal, nothing would put Fox in this bad of a mood." The feline replied.

Fox stopped pacing and _reached_ down into his pocket. Strangely he felt a small wooden box and his eyes shot wide open. _"The Key?! How does that make any sense, it shouldn't be in my possession now if it wasn't the last time I was here." _

Then Fox began to think about the fact that he was never here the last time. _"God damned time travel and time lines. It's enough to give you a damned migraine. Perhaps it's best to keep it in case of an emergency."_ The vulpine thought.

Fox continued to pace the waiting room when he noticed his lifelong friend and father figure in his life, Peppy Hare, step out of an elevator. "Peppy? It's good to see you old timer!" Fox said as he embraced his friend.

"Same to you boy, I heard the news and came as quickly as I could." Peppy said.

He then walked over and talked to Falco and Katt leaving Fox to his thoughts again. _"I'm finally living the life, no more risking my life to save the day anymore, no more trying to protect anyone but my friends and family."_ As that thought crossed the vulpine's mind, he overheard Peppy's conversation.

"I know Fox isn't gonna be happy about this but we need the team's help again. Dash Bowman has rallied his forces and plans on starting the second Lylat War."

Falco shook his head. "Peppy, you of all people can't be serious. We voted on it back on Titania two years ago. The Star Fox team is never getting back together!"

Fox sighed, "Peppy, You really thought this was the best time to involve us in another conflict? My first child is being born and I really would like to raise him unlike my father who died before I graduated from the academy."

As Fox finished his statement his vision became blurry and he dropped to his knees. The room shifted and time seemed to stand still temporarily. As the room stopped moving, it seemed they were now outside the Medbay on the Great Fox II. He grunted as his mind began to burn, as if new memories were wiping out previous ones.

"Fox what do you mean your father died? James and Vixy are on board this ship so they can meet their grandchild." Katt said.

Fox stood up and felt a trickle of blood run down from his nose. Peppy looked at Fox and pulled him away from Falco and Katt. "How long have you been using the Key of Destiny Fox." The Hare whispered.

"I only used it once I swear; I just wanted to save Krystal from being murdered." Fox was quite nervous; it seemed as if when he first used the key he crossed into a completely new timeline, one where his parents never died.

_"What the hell happened when I stepped through that door? This'll drive me insane before I die of old age." _Fox thought to himself as he struggled to wrap his mind around the events transpiring around him.

"Fox that Key needs to be destroyed. According to lore, once it's used three major events from the past will be altered. And you say James, Vixy, and Krystal were all dead, you mustn't use the Key again. There's no telling what might happen if its power is abused or falls into the wrong hands." Peppy warned.

"Give me a recap of everything that's happened over the past three years, quickly if you don't mind." Fox demanded.

"Anglar war began and ended, you and Krystal took on the Emperor yourselves while Falco, Katt, and Slippy cleared the bases in the sea. Vixy and James were exploring Sauria on their own while the entire conflict was going on and then both you and Falco proposed to your gal's. Shortly after that you were married and then we all found out Krystal was pregnant and here we are today." Peppy looked at Fox with confusion. "Fox, just don't use that damned relic again. You'll drive yourself mad." And with that the hare went up to the bridge.

"Yo Foxie, whats goin on with you man?" Falco asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Time travel and all that complex bull shit. It should be straightened out by now." Fox leaned against the corridor wall and rested his head against the metal surface.

Meanwhile…

James and Vixy were both looking at Corneria through the viewport. "It's funny; somehow I feel that I shouldn't be here right now, waiting with you to see our grandchild for the first time." James said solemnly.

"As much as I want to tell you that you sound ridiculous right now I agree. It's hard to believe our son has grown up." Vixy replied.

"General on Deck!" Peppy shouted as he stepped through the elevator doors.

James looked back and shouted, "There's no way I'm saluting a former teammate. That was part of your original contract."

Peppy chuckled "You never were one for formalities James. So what are your thoughts on the day so far?" He inquired.

"I'll be quite honest; I figured a descendent of Andross would try to take his place. I mean Oikonny was a thing, but he got his ass handed to him during the Aparoid invasion and the Anglar Blitz. I should have figured that Dash would want to carry on his bloodline's work. The scarier thing is that we trained the boy." James seemed to be distraught at that last fact.

"Well the only thing that's certain is the fact that we'll be stopping him in due time." Vixy chimed in.

"Damn straight!" James shouted.

The two foxes and the hare chatted for a few hours about the past and how they felt they'd never be able to retire from saving the Lylat System. An alert came through all of the team's wrist communicators. James looked at the display and it read 'Report to Medbay, meet the newest member of Star Fox – Fox'

Fox was at Krystal's side as his family and friends entered the room. Krystal adjusted the bundle of blue blankets she was holding to reveal the newest member of the McCloud bloodline. "Everyone, meet Marcus Gideon McCloud." The cerulean vixen said.

"He's adorable!" Katt squealed.

James and Vixy stood next to Fox with smiles on their faces. "Congratulations you two, he's absolutely beautiful." Vixy said.

"Damn, guess I'm sorta like an Uncle now eh Fox?" Falco said, realizing his mistake after Katt and Krystal both stared daggers through him. "Oh yea, foul language around small children, Sorry about that, hehe." The avian felt rather embarrassed.

A female lynx stepped out from behind a curtain and sterilized her hands. "Alright everyone let's give the new family their alone time, move out people!" She barked.

"Thanks Miyu, you're the best." Krystal said.

"I know" she said with a smile, "Now rest up, Doctors orders." Miyu said as she walked out of the medbay.

"So our family has started, kinda makes me feel like it's time to retire from all of this and fly a desk instead of an Arwing" Fox said admiring his newborn son.

"Don't be silly Fox, your mother put up with raising you in space and you turned out just fine. Marcus will be just like his father in that respect" The cerulean vixen smiled and kissed Fox.

Meanwhile…

"Are we ready to begin the assault?" Dash asked.

"Sir within minutes we will begin the operation, sweeping Aquas, Katina, Fichina, and lastly Corneria off of the star charts." A young monkey replied.

"Good, begin the countdown. When it reaches zero, I want the Fiend-Slayer Cannon firing at Aquas." Dash ordered.

Dash looked at the screen on the bridge of his ship _Chieftan of Ruin_ and a ten second timer began to tick down.

Aquas Orbit…

"Slippy lets go, a Venomian flagship just arrived." Kuraio shouted over the comms.

"Sorry man, Amanda's on her way from the spaceport" the Toad replied.

Within seconds, the _Tadpole_ grouped up with the _Bullfrog_ and Kuraio's ship the _Lunar Eclipse_. "Alright let's get back to Peppy." Kuraio chimed.

As the trio boosted away before entering warp a large explosion blinded them. "Enter warp, we've gotta get to Peppy now!" Kuraio shouted.

The three ships warped off and plotted their course to the Cornerian Orbital Platform.

An hour later…

"Great Fox II this is Commander Kuraio of the Husky Squadron, requesting permission to dock." The wolf was in a panic.

"Permission granted, have your team report to hangar three." James called over the comm.

The three docked into the hangar and were greeted by James and Peppy. "General, you aren't going to believe this." The wolf started.

Slippy and Amanda climbed out of their ships and had a look of disbelief on their faces. Slippy cried out, "Aquas is gone… It's been annihilated!"


	4. Necropolis

**Chapter 4: Necropolis **

**_A/N: Hello everyone! So I just want to let you know that this is the beginning of even more time related things and the supernatural and more stuff dealing with the Cerinians downfall. Enjoy! * Planar Instability occurs when an object can no longer maintain is presence within a plane of existence._**

"What the hell do you mean Aquas is destroyed? Who the fuck has that much firepower?" James asked.

"Bowman has a new weapon that we didn't pick up on. This thing is beyond deadly and clearly we know what it's capable of." Kuraio replied.

"Damnit, I knew we should have kept a closer eye on him." Peppy cursed. "I'll see if I can't get ahold of Bill and see what he's found out about these new weapons." And with that the hare left the hangar.

James walked over to the two amphibians who were completely traumatized by the recent event. Slippy had his face buried in his hands as tears fell to the ground. "An entire planet is wiped off the map and here we sit doing nothing!" The toad cried.

"Slip, we can't risk a front on attack without some idea of what were up against. To do so would be absolute suicide. Trust me, We will make Bowman pay." James replied patting the toad's back.

"Mr. McCloud sir, with all due respect, our home was just destroyed, if you could give us some space for the time being that would be fantastic." Amanda replied in a cold and harsh tone.

"Suit yourselves, Slippy you remember where your old quarters are. That's where you two will be staying now." The vulpine said as he stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Krystal was resting with Marcus and Fox decided to wander the halls of the Great Fox II. _"I swear I'm the luckiest man in the world. I got Krystal and Marcus, plus my parents back from using the Key. I think the Old Timer's right though, the key should be destroyed so that it may never fall into the wrong hands." _ Fox thought.

Peppy walked through the halls quickly, reading his notes on the Venomian Armada. Without watching what was in front of him both he and Fox collided. "Damnit, sorry Fox. I must've been lost in thought." Peppy said.

"No problem, whats going on, you seem to be in a bit of a rush." Fox said, reaching a hand out to help the elder hare off of the ground.

"Aquas is gone Fox. It's been wiped off the map and all that's left is a debris field larger than Meteo. Now I know that I gave you that Key to safeguard but I feel that it might be time to use its power. We can't just let a planet get destroyed without trying to save the millions of people there." Peppy stated.

Fox acknowledged that the Hare was right and began to contemplate all that could possibly happen if he used the key. _"Three events change from the past if I were to use the key again. Theoretically, think back to a time before Dash said he wanted to be left on Venom, then kill the bastard in cold blood. Then again if I do that, there's no telling what'll become of Krystal and Marcus. Why the hell do I have to make the tough calls all the time? Why can't someone else save the galaxy for a change?! Fuck it. This is my calling in life, perhaps it's time to just accept that I'm bound to save everyone again." _

Fox was torn at what to do. One hand held the salvation for an entire planet as well as a chance at saving the system before it had a chance to be endangered again, while the other was his personal life. The decision began to take its toll as Fox reached into the pocket in his flight jacket and removed the box containing the Key. _"Krys, Marcus, I hope to see you on the other side."_

Fox activated the Key but instead of a portal to another time, he encountered a white room with a red robed figure sitting in a chair at the center. "Where the hell am I?" Fox thought aloud.

"That depends on you Fox McCloud." The figure spoke.

"Who are you, why haven't I entered a new timeline yet?" Fox continued to question the figure.

"I have many titles young vulpine. Death, Time, Light, Darkness, whichever you prefer to address me by is fine. But for formalities sake, call me Todasengel." The figure spoke as it removed its hood.

Fox stared in awe as the figures face was revealed to be a fox skull with fire burning in the sockets. The red robes disappeared and were replaced by plate armor while the creature became surrounded by shadow. "What are you?" Fox asked.

"I am one of the original creatures who first settled in this galaxy. Thanks to our technological advances with time manipulation, we ran ourselves into oblivion and disappeared from the worlds of Lylat. Only our direct descendents knew how to harness our abilities and control our artifacts. This relic you hold now, The Key of Destiny, was merely a tool to manipulate failures in experiments. Once this item is used, time is the only barrier to prevent its abuse." The words echoed through Fox's mind and soul as Todasengel spoke.

"So you're telling me that this thing can only be used once in a span of time?" Fox inquired, attempting to wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Precisely mortal. This prevents the fibrous tapestry of time from being destroyed completely. Each use tears at the threads of fate allowing them to reform into new positions. Now I know what you intended to use the Key for this time around, and while that is very noble of you to sacrifice everything you hold dear to save a planet, keep the Key away until Lylat is in dire need of a reversal of fortune. If Dash Bowman is victorious, then you must use the Key and undo what has been done. Do not make the same mistakes my people did." Todasengel echoed.

Fox began to look closer at the armor encasing the skeleton and noticed some strangely familiar tribal inscriptions. "Wait a minute, you're a Cerinian!" Fox shouted.

"Yes mortal and I can also tell you it is my fault that Cerinia befell such a tragic end. Such is the reason why these artifacts are not to be abused. The relic's power will be amplified compared to the amount of damage the wielder can comprehend at the time. Use it only as a final resort to secure victory against the will of a mad man. At the precipice of oblivion, all will be saved."

The ghastly figure spoke its last words and Fox returned to the corridor he was just standing in as if no time had passed. "At the precipice of oblivion, all will be saved." Fox repeated to himself.

Later that night…

Fox had called for a meeting with the senior members of the Great Fox II's crew. James, Peppy, and Kuraio met Fox in the war room within the bridge. "The Key is out of the question. It's too risky to attempt to use frivolously." Fox began.

"What are we gonna do about Aquas Fox? That's an entire planet that we just can't rebuild, it doesn't work that way." Peppy rebutted, raising his voice slightly.

"Look Peppy, I know we have a great tool to manipulate space and time and only we know about it, but we can't use it until the final battle with Dash. If all else fails, we use the Key and reset everything to before Dash volunteered to be left on Venom alone." Fox said coldly.

"Fox you sound ridiculous. Let me guess, an ancient spirit warned you about abusing the power of time travel?" Kuraio scoffed.

"Ya know what, yeah, that's damn near exactly what happened. The Key is ancient Cerinian technology. The Cerinians specifically dealt with time travel and the Key of Destiny was simply one of many tools to change mistakes in experiments." Fox knew his argument didn't hold water against what the wolf and hare wanted to do.

"Fox, I'm worried about your mental stability right now. That relic seems to have knocked a few screws loose." Peppy sighed staring at Fox with concern.

"Peppy, of all things this isn't the craziest shit we've dealt with before. We've killed a damn ape at least three times now, so what makes spectral figures providing caution any more strange?!" Fox shouted.

The hare, wolf, and young vulpine argued for a few minutes until James stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. "Enough!" James shouted. "If my son says that he encountered a god damn spectral entity he probably did. He went through Sauria collecting the damn things so what makes this instance any different huh? Never give up, Trust your instincts. Perhaps we all started trusting the instincts of our leader. Now how about y'all stop bitching and we formulate a game plan."

Fox sat back down into his chair looking at the other three. The air was thick with tension and stress, Andross had always tried to destroy a planet but never finished the technology. Now with Dash having access to such power, the entire war had taken a drastic turn. Peppy looked at his data pad as a notification appeared.

From: Commander William Grey

To: General Peppy Hare

CC: Fox McCloud; James McCloud; Kuraio Solunar

General,

After a few days of tracking the Venomian armies, we've discovered that Dash Bowman is aboard the flagship known as _Chieftain of Ruin_. Also it appears that there were serious modifications to the ship and it now has the firepower of an entire armada behind it. This tech is known as the Fiend-Slayer Cannon. If you encounter this ship, send for reinforcements instantly, do not attempt to take this ship on your own, it would be impossible, even for Star Fox. Current data would put Bowman on a path from Aquas to Katina. We will have a full briefing of this data upon return to Great Fox II.

- Commander William Grey

"Well that information would have been better to know earlier this morning." Kuraio sighed. "Well at least now we've heard from Bill and no longer have to worry if he's been captured."

"ROB, get us to Katina immediately. Let Bill know we've moved." Fox commanded.

"Affirmative." The robot replied.

Fox called the meeting to an end and returned to his quarters to take a short nap before arriving at Katina. The thoughts of the Cerinian's being the original settlers of the Lylat System and the fact that they used and very much abused time travel sent chills down the vulpine's spine. As the door slid open, Fox noticed that Krystal was already fast asleep and Marcus was lying peacefully in his crib. He climbed into the bed next to his beloved wife and soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

Fox opened his eyes to find himself in another white room, similar to the one he was in earlier that day. He quickly glanced around the room and noticed three figures standing together and watching something out of a window. Curiosity got the better of Fox and he decided to check what was going on outside of the window. As he approached the three figures, his body trembled slightly. The three figures were again ancient Cerinians who had no flesh or fur upon their bodies. _"Oh God what's happening to me?" _Fox thought to himself as the trio of Cerinians all turned their heads simultaneously, and stared directly at Fox.

The trio remained silent and vigilant of Fox who peered out of the gargantuan window that allowed one to view the Nexus of Time. Blue and white rays of light danced around a transparent platform with a singular pedestal on it. Two other platforms rotated around the central platform and seemed to move as if counting minutes and hours of time. Fox was absolutely mesmerized by what he saw; he couldn't help but lose himself within such hypnotizing visions. He was caught off guard when flames engulfed the three figures and their eye sockets burned bright. Two figures stepped closer to Fox and began to regenerate flesh and fur. A male vulpine stood in front of Fox, its light blue fur growing back in front of him. The female wolf stood on the left regenerated under the cover of her hood and simply stared at Fox. The fox who hadn't moved was none other than Todasengel who stood in his Cerinian battle garb remaining skeletal. He then stepped forward to the window and stood next to Fox. "Welcome to the Nexus Fox McCloud, it is here where the entirety of Space Time is carefully monitored and securely guarded. The fox you see before you on your left is one of the custodians of the Nexus, he is known as Gideon. The wolf on your right would be Aurelia. She weaves the memories of those who become affected by temporal alterations. We were the original leaders of Cerinia, each of us representing a different tribe."

"What happened to Cerinia? I know some people who would be quite interested to know why it was destroyed so suddenly." Fox inquired. "I'm quite sick of this cryptic bull shit so if I could start getting some answers that'd be fantastic."

"You will have them. First off, each tribe of Cerinia was at war with each other at the end of the planet's existence. My tribe, the followers of Anachronos, was responsible for overseeing the advances of temporal technology. We caused some serious problems when our experiments began to fail and cause the planet to enter a state of Planar instability*, which led to the other two tribes declaring war upon us." Todasengel spoke.

"I led the followers of Nylea," Gideon told Fox, turning to Todasengel, "And if it weren't for your foolish meddling, we wouldn't have lost everything we worked for and I wouldn't have had to send my…" Gideon was cut off abruptly

"Do not speak of that here Gideon; you know the mortal cannot know of what relationships we had in the past or we risk unraveling all we've worked for in this eternal hell." Aurelia lifted her hood and revealed herself to be a red furred wolf with sun shaped scar on her cheek. "What we lost in the past is not to be involved in fixing this. Leave everything personal out of fixing this mess. Remember, I lost my family along with the other followers of the Wildspeaker" She concluded.

"What mess?" Fox asked.

"When Cerinia fell to the state of Planar instability, a void opened up and is spreading throughout the rest of the Lylat system. Dash Bowman is a threat, yes, but is not your primary concern Keyholder. You must travel back to when Cerinia was in its final days." Aurelia stated.

"And how the hell do you expect me to do that? Just use the key and think of Cerinia? I'm sorry but I highly doubt the effectiveness of your damned time manipulating technology since the only time I've used it, I had the intention of resurrecting my wife, but now my parents are resurrected from the dead and my team of mercenaries never disbanded. What the fuck people!" Fox shouted.

Gideon walked up to Fox and placed the palms of his hands upon Fox's temples. A telepathic bridge opened up between the two vulpine and a series of images flowed into Fox's mind. Gideon began to speak within Fox's mind, _"You are the husband of a Cerinian, and you two alone can find the Nexus. Travel to the outer reaches of Lylat, approximately three days past Sauria will you find The Great Void. Take a small shuttle and accelerate to warp speeds in the direction of the Void. You have three days. Find us when you return and protect her at all costs." _

The words echoed as if a gong had been struck. Fox stumbled backwards trying to regain his grasp on the reality in front of him but he was unable. Fox slowly began to fall backwards and everything faded to gray, yet as his body hit the ground, he was awakened by a proximity alert on the Great Fox II. The screeching alarm instilled fear in the mercenary unit. Krystal held Marcus close to her as Fox left their room for the bridge. Not even thirty seconds had passed since Fox left his room and he entered the bridge looking like he was about to rip someone's throat out. "I want a status report and I want it yesterday!" Fox barked.

"Fox, we have a rather large problem. Venomian Battle Cruiser has been detected on the opposite side of Katina deploying troops to the surface. The cruiser has been identified as _Chieftain of Ruin_; and from the looks of it, the Fiend-Slayer Cannon has not yet been primed." James responded.

"Alright, Bowman wants a fight so let's take to the skies of Katina. ROB, open up a ship-wide broadcast." Fox ordered.

"Channel open, begin broadcast" The robot said.

"All pilots report to the flight deck and suit up." Fox commanded.

Three minutes later…

Kuraio was the last pilot to report down to the flight deck as Fox had already begun briefing the team on what needed to happen. The wolf rubbed his eye and sighed as he took his place among the rest of the team. Fox was talking about how fighting such a force without the support of the entire CDF would be futile, especially since Bowman wielded the Fiend-Slayer Cannon. "Our primary mission is to aid in the evacuation of Katina, we have to get as many of the inhabitants off world and to Corneria. We don't have many options here, but unfortunately there is no way around such firepower." Fox said solemnly.

"Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Amanda, you four will be evacuating Katina Outpost Theta. I, Kuraio, James, and… no, the three of us will move to Katina Outpost Epsilon." Fox said remembering to exclude Krystal. "You have your orders, we launch in fifteen people." He concluded.

"James, please be careful out there. I don't want to lose either of my boys to that damned monkey." Vixy pleaded.

"Don't worry darlin', I have no intentions of dying this soon, I at least want to see Marcus enter the Acadamy." James said with a smile on his face. "You look after your daughter-in-law and grandson while we're away. Peppy and Rob will handle the bridge and operations of the ship while were gone." James concluded.

James and Vixy exchanged one last hug and kiss before all pilots were in their respective vehicles. Fox's voice chimed over the communications channel between the seven ships. "Check your ships everyone. Three, Two, One. LAUNCH ALL SHIPS!" The vulpine shouted.

The various Arwings and other ships flew out of the Great Fox II. The Arwing models barrel rolled and opened up the wings of the space craft. Fox entered a command that marked a red X next to each of his allies HUD indicators. When all X's became green check marks, Fox knew everyone was ready. The seven pilots dove into the Katina atmosphere flying in a V formation. Smoke billowed from the towers within Katina Outpost Sigma, a civilian settlement. "Fox please tell me you see this." Katt called over the Comm.

Everyone looked out into the settlement and noticed large stains of blood upon the landscape running off into the ocean. Fox noticed the entirety of his small force bow their heads in respect for the dead. "Alright, there will be time to mourn for our fallen after we safely move them off of this rock. Let's get moving to Epsilon. Falco I'll see you and your team on the Great Fox, good luck at Theta."

_"I just hope we weren't too late to stop this place from becoming another necropolis." _Fox thought to himself as his squadron sped off towards Epsilon.


	5. The Great Pandemonium

**Chapter 5: The Great Pandemonium**

_A/n: Hold the phone folks, just wanted to sneak in here and say that chapters 5 and 6 will be occurring simultaneously. They will both meet and conclude in chapter 6. So for now, enjoy! Also in case any of you were wondering Solunar is pronounced Sol-You-Nar._

_~ Twin_

Fox, James, and Kuraio touched down just outside outpost Epsilon. Solar was just beginning to set on the horizon which gave Fox the worst feeling of dread he'd experienced besides losing Krystal. "Alright people, draw your primary and let's get in there and begin the evac process. We don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary; lest Bowman gets the drop on us." Fox said, he then made a gesture with his hands to advance forward.

The outpost was quiet. Tracks in the dust lead in every direction as people scrambled to find a safe haven from the Venomians. There were corpses of Outpost settlers and Venomian soldiers littering the ground as the trio trudged through the town. "Fox, I'm not too comfortable here. Something isn't right. Why haven't we seen any signs of life here? Wouldn't they be overjoyed to see the Star Fox team outside here to save them?" Kuraio asked.

"The boy's right" James started, "I'm not gonna pull rank here but I advise we scan a few buildings and get the hell out of here. This silence just isn't natural."

"Alright Dad, I trust your judgment." The younger vulpine replied

"Don't trust anyone's judgment. Trust YOUR instincts." The elder quipped.

The trio walked on and entered the central building within the outpost, hoping to find some signs of life. As the doors slid open, the scent of death and decay blasted the squadron. Kuriao grasped his muzzle and gagged. "What the fuck is that?!"

Fox readied his blaster and turned on the under-mounted flashlight. He scanned the room and saw nothing but the bloodied and charred sinew of outpost residents and soldiers alike. "That's the smell of death, burned corpses, and a shit load of burnt hair. C'mon, let's keep moving. We need to check the camera footage to see what happened here." Fox said calmly.

"How the hell can you be so calm in a situation like this Fox? That's abnormally cold for the 'Hero of Lylat'" Kuraio retorted.

"Look Commander, I don't have time to mourn for these losses. They are temporarily expendable."

"Bullshit! That's fucking cruel McCloud, something about that damn key is changing you."

As Kuraio finished his sentence Fox pinned the lupine to the wall by the throat. Fox had the look of fury within his eyes and James tried to pry his son's hands from the Commander's throat.

"Look here Solunar, you have no idea what's going on with that Key. So how about we just get this job over and done with and we move on to the next part of this mission." Fox shouted.

The younger vulpine released his grasp and Kuraio fell to the ground. "And what exactly is that huh? What are we gonna do after this little escapade? Simply charge into Bowman head on?" The wolf choked.

"I'm going to take the Great Fox and leave the Lylat system. We need these people back on Corneria to put up the best fight they can to stall Bowman long enough. Once we get to specific coordinates, we activate the key and reset everything that the crazed ape has done." Fox replied in a harsh tone.

Kuraio was stunned. This wasn't the Fox McCloud that the Lylat system knew. "If you say so Fox, let's just get this done. When we get back to the ship I want a full fucking briefing on what it is you plan on achieving by running away from a war. These people need Star Fox, they won't last if they know you're gone!" Kuraio shouted.

"They'll never know, I'll have ROB use the Great Fox II as a gunship in the battle against Dash and hope that we make it to our objective before anyone realizes that it's a ghost ship." Fox said as he readied his blaster again turning down a hallway.

Meanwhile…

Krystal sprinted down a dark corridor of the Great Fox II. Panicking at the sight of a being known as a Hunter of Anachronos, Followers of Anachronos who have become so twisted by time, they phase in and out of it hunting and obliterating anachronisms, she fled the bridge and entered the crew deck. Lights flickered and went out, leaving Krystal alone in the dark. She began to reach out telepathically to locate the entities, but as she searched she heard a scream come from James and Vixy's room. Krystal grabbed her staff and readied a fire blast which lit up the dark hallway. As she neared the source of the disturbance she prepared herself to destroy anything that stood in her path. She opened the door and instantly became engulfed in flames.

Krystal sat straight up in her bed drenched in sweat clenching her head. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to shake the nightmare off. She walked to Marcus's crib and saw the kit sleeping peacefully. She bent down and kissed the tiny kit on the muzzle and left the room, grabbing her staff in case of an emergency.

Krystal split her focus between Marcus's mind in case of an emergency and going to the bridge to see where everyone went. The past she desperately tried to hide from the rest of the world was slowly taking its toll on her mental stability. The Cerinian people had always been divided into tribes and each tribe held its own beliefs on the subject of their advanced technology. Followers of Anachronos, their deity of time, were the chief engineers of the planet's downfall. The Followers of the Wildspeaker, the deity of nature, waged countless wars against the Followers of Anachronos because they felt the true path was the path of a druidic existence. Lastly there were the Followers of Nylea, the deity of truth, justice, and morality. Political rulers of Cerinia and the tribe Krystal came from. She shrugged off the painful memories of her past and continued to the bridge.

As the doors opened she saw only Peppy and ROB on the bridge. "What's happening?" Krystal asked.

"Ah Krystal, good to see you're awake. We've caught wind of Bowman's plan to destroy planets valuable to the CDF to cripple us in our efforts against him, so Fox took the squad down to the surface to begin evacuating everyone before the Fiend-Slayer Cannon fires again. According to scans Slippy made of the _Chieftain of Ruin_, they have approximately twelve hours before the cannon regains full power. I'm sure Fox will give you the full briefing when he returns." Peppy said warmly.

"Peppy, I don't have a good feeling about this. I haven't felt this way since…" Krystal trailed off and stared out the viewport directly at Katina.

"Since when Krys? You know you can talk to me about anything." Peppy smiled.

"Since my planet was destroyed. The same feeling plagued me on the day I was forced to flee Cerinia and leave everything behind." Krystal's eyes began to well up with tears.

"ANOMALY DETECTED, IMMINENT DANGER PRESENT. RECALL STAR FOX TEAM. MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY." ROB sounded.

As the robot broadcasted the mayday to the squadrons a temporal rift emerged within the bridge and caused multiple consoles to short circuit. Peppy was knocked away by the force of the rift opening. From the grey and sapphire-blue portal stepped a black shadowy vulpine, a Hunter of Anachronos. The bridge went dark and the only light source was that of the Hunter's eyes which changed between a blinding white and a deep blue. Krystal found herself being held by the throat and pushed against glass. She clawed at the Hunter's arms only to realize they weren't physically there. "Krystal, Follower of Nylea, Temporal status: Within acceptable parameters." The Hunter spoke, his voice resonating as if it were being spoken in multiple pitches.

Meanwhile at Outpost Epsilon…

Fox, James, and Kuraio finally entered the security room and began to playback the footage. The squad of three watched in horror as they witnessed a portal open up and fire spread throughout the building. The inhabitants of the building were incinerated within seconds. Fox looked away and stood up. He screamed in anger and punched the wall. "What the hell is this shit?! Who can even do this?"

Another rift opened and a Hunter appeared. The creature grabbed Kuraio and threw him into Fox. "Kuraio Solunar, Former leader of the Wildspeaker tribe, Temporal status: Normal." The Hunter spoke.

James began to charge at the Hunter with a blaster in one hand and a knife in the other. He moved to stab the hunter in the back of the skull and the only thing James hit was air. The Hunter turned around and punched James in the stomach and he went flying into the security console. The Hunter grasped James' throat and immediately drew a weapon. Shadows danced along the Hunter's arm and its eyes glowed fiery white. "James McCloud, father to Fox McCloud, husband to Vixy McCloud. You do not belong. You are an anomaly. Your existence must be driven back into the void." The Hunter raised what seemed to be a blade and drove it into James' heart.

"DAD, NO!" Fox cried.

The shadows that danced around the Hunter began to envelop James and it seemed that his very soul was being torn from his body. Fox stood up and tried to run towards his dying father and his killer. The Hunter spun around and let the knife go for a moment and grasped Fox's head. "Fox McCloud, husband to Krystal, protector of Key of Destiny. Temporal status: Keyholder." The Hunter's voice resonated within Fox's mind and the vulpine fell to the ground disoriented.

"You have altered the flow of time; we are here to remove anomalies. James McCloud is one such anomaly. He must be removed." The Hunter said as it dissolved into nothingness.

Fox stood up and stumbled over to his dying father. James coughed up blood yet the wound he should have received from the Hunter was not present.

"Hang on Dad! I can use the key to fix this! C'mon don't die on me again, I can't lose you again!" Fox cried, tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright my son, we all have to die. Promise me… Promise me, you'll give them hell for killing all of these people. Don't let us die in vain." James said weakly.

The elder vulpine caressed his son's face one last time and spoke, "Fox, Never give up, Trust… your… instincts." And with that, the last breath of air had left James' lungs.

Fox fell to his knees and cried. Losing his father after seeing him again for the first time in over fifteen years struck him the hardest. Kuraio helped the vulpine up as James' body decayed into dust within seconds.

Meanwhile on the Great Fox II…

Krystal fled the bridge and entered the crew deck. Lights flickered and went out, leaving Krystal alone in the dark. She began to reach out telepathically to locate the entities, but as she searched she heard a scream come from James and Vixy's room. Krystal grabbed her staff and readied a fire blast which lit up the dark hallway. As she neared the source of the disturbance she prepared herself to destroy anything that stood in her path. She opened the door and the flames spread out. She quickly switched her staff to Ice and extinguished the flames. When the fires subsided Krystal saw the terrifying image of a Hunter impaling Vixy with a small sword. Krystal attacked the Hunter and made full contact with it. Her staff allowed her to combat the fiendish entities. With each successful strike she tore away at the shadows which were invulnerable to non Cerinian tech. The Hunter began to retaliate and attempted to stab Krystal yet her expertise with a staff allowed her to disarm it with ease. The temporal blade flew across the room and Krystal charged at the Hunter, stabbing the creature with the head of her staff and firing burst of fire into it. "Go back to hell you anarchist scum!" She cried as black blood poured from the Hunter's wound.

The Hunter fell to the ground and bled out quickly. Krystal moved over to Vixy and held her close trying to use what knowledge she had of the temporal abilities the other tribe possessed in order to heal her dying mother in law. "Vixy I'm so sorry, I was too late!" Krystal cried in agony.

"Don't worry my dear, James knew something was off lately and he was right. He and I didn't belong here but now we're together again in the afterlife. Take care of our boys Krystal." Vixy closed her eyes for the last time and decayed into dust.

Krystal was alone in the dark room now, with no one to comfort her over the tremendous loss of her beloved Mother in Law. The loss of Vixy became yet another burden on Krystal's shoulders as she blamed herself for being too slow and hesitant to act. She stood up and began to walk towards the door, her vision blurred due to the tears. As she reached the door she threw up from the immense mental trauma she had just suffered and continued on. She felt empty. She went back to her room and fed Marcus, then laid down on her bed crying herself to sleep. Before she fell into a deep slumber she only hoped that Fox was doing better on the surface.

Outpost Epsilon…

Fox turned around and faced Kuraio. "What the hell was that thing?" Fox asked.

"A Hunter of Anachronos, the Cerinian deity of time. Cerinians who felt their purpose in life was to subject their bodies to the horrendous experiments of their leaders so that they may please their god. Now they exist across multiple times simultaneously, hence why you were powerless against them, only Cerinian weapons can harm them." Kuraio said.

"Why the hell did it say you were the leader of the Wildspeaker tribe? I thought Krystal was the last Cerinian." Fox said, his voice trembling.

"I am a Cerinian but I do not have the traits of a Follower of Nylea, hence why I was allowed to blend in to normal society after I was exiled from Cerinia. All Followers of Nylea have blue fur, Followers of the Wildspeaker normally are either black, brown, or red, and the only tribe wolves were allowed to be a part of, and Followers of Anachronos are the only tribe still in power theoretically. They weren't affected by the Planar instability like everyone else on Cerinia, they managed to partially enter other times simultaneously turning into Hunters of Anachronos. Followers of Anachronos will either be shadows spanning time or horrific looking creatures, with exposed skeletons and golden fur where flesh still holds. Their experiments took them to the brink of destruction and yet they are the only tribe still standing per se." The wolf stated.

Fox began to respond but was cut short as the ground began to quake. "What the hell is going on?!" He exclaimed.

"Look, Bowman's ship is entering atmosphere!" Kuraio yelled.

"Damnit, we don't have enough time to keep searching!" The vulpine brought his wrist up to his muzzle and shouted, "All units report to the Great Fox, we've run out of time!"

The fox and wolf ran to their respective ships and soared into the atmosphere when they noticed the _Chieftain of Ruin_ begin to charge its primary weapons. The Fiend-Slayer Cannon was exposed and that gave Fox an idea.


	6. Hunter's Season

**Chapter 6: Hunter's Season**

"Good luck at Theta." Fox said as the squadron split in two.

"Alright folks, let's get down there and get this done. I'm not too comfortable with that damn flagship just watching over us so be quick about this." Falco said

Slippy looked up into the sky and noticed that it was the same ship that destroyed Aquas. "Falco's right, we gotta hurry up. That ship can destroy planets and shouldn't be taken lightly. I'm gonna run an analysis on the vessel to figure out what our time frame is." Slippy said calmly.

"Good call, figure out what were up against." Katt replied.

"Alright, I'm patching the results through to your HUDs, The timer will be displayed until the mission is completed. We've got ten hours." Slippy responded.

"Don't worry Slip, Bowman will pay for what he did. We'll make sure of it." Falco said.

"I know, it's just really difficult to think that here we are again in the early stages of the second Lylat Civil War. I just don't get it, what makes those damn apes think they're better than everyone else?" Slippy said with rising anger.

"They're an egotistical lot I'll give you that, but we aren't gonna let him get off easy." The avian said with confidence.

The squadron moved into range of Theta and noticed a Venomian battalion armed and moving CDF soldiers into the middle of the outpost. "Slip, Amanda, I want you in the air on this one, cover us from above. Katt and I are going in." Falco said with a smirk.

"Wait what the hell do you mean, aren't you the one who loves flying more than ground missions?" Amanda questioned.

"Hey, I wouldn't trust anyone other than Katt and I to handle the ground in this squad, no offense." Falco said as he began to set his Arwing to land outside the outpost. "Ready to jump Katt?"

Katt keyed in a few commands in her ship, "You're insane but there's no doubt those apes will know what hit 'em!" she shouted.

The two dove towards the Venomian soldiers. Falco opened his canopy and primed a grenade which he then threw into a cluster of enemy troops. Falco and Katt both rotated their Arwings 180 degrees and leapt out of the cockpits when they were about fifteen feet off the ground. Katt drew her Assault Rifle and began to blast Venomians as she landed on her feet with grace. Falco on the other hand drew a pair of customized lightweight SMGs and slid down onto the ground firing in front and behind him.

The avian stood up quickly and grouped with Katt. Slippy and Amanda began to pass closely overhead and decimated the Venomian force. Falco and Katt ran to the CDF troops who were about to be executed and broke their bindings. The commander of the squad shouted, "Take up arms! Repel these god damn beasts!"

With the odds switching in favor to the CDF, the Venomians began to retreat with great haste. Falco saw Slippy pick a few stragglers off as he came in to land in the outpost with Amanda. The commander spoke up after they landed, "So what'd we do to deserve havin our asses saved by the heroes of the whole damn Lylat system?"

"You were here; Fox figured we would evacuate the planet before the Venomians got there. He's over at Epsilon right now." Katt replied.

"Epsilon went dark over five hours ago when the invasion began. Where the hell are the other fleets? Why hasn't anyone acted against Bowman yet?" The commander inquired.

"We don't know right now, Peppy sent word when Commander Solunar got to the Great Fox but after that we're not sure. Look, we need you to get your people out of here as quickly as possible and rendezvous at Corneria." Falco barked.

"No, make that Fichina. According to more scan data, the next planet Dash wants to destroy is Fichina." Slippy yelped.

"Fichina it is. Alright boys, let's move out of here and get word to command letting them know to send the entirety of the fleet." The commander said as he and his troops began to move to the hangars.

"Alright, check all the buildings. We need to make sure any and all civilians are out of here before Dash goes…" Falco began to say as he put on a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Don't you dare make a terrible pun you blue pain in the ass!" Katt shouted.

"…Bananas. YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" Falco screamed.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Katt sighed.

"Alright, Slippy and I will check out the building on the left, Katt and Amanda take care of the right. Meet back up here in an hour." Falco ordered.

The squad split up and went to complete their new objectives.

Meanwhile…

Miyu paced back and forth thinking about what she could possibly do to help the team out. "Fox knows I'm a pilot, my Interceptor is in the damn hangar." She pouted.

As she walked back and forth in her quarters, her lights flickered and went out. "Now what the hell happened?" She sighed and attempted to find the door in the darkness. She stumbled and felt the metal wall rush up to meet her. She followed the wall until she found the door and then it slid open. She saw two white lights down her hallway and she moved back into her room and pressed herself against the wall. _"What the hell is that thing?!" _She thought to herself.

She heard the door to James and Vixy's room open and a blood curdling scream resonated through the halls. Miyu knew exactly what was about to happen. She turned the corner and saw Krystal charge into the room with her staff. As Krystal cleared the doorway, the door sealed shut and Miyu was locked out. _"Damnit!" _She cursed.

Miyu began to run to the med bay so she could get supplies to help the wounded. She hoped that she wouldn't need any of the supplies she was gathering but knew she had to bring them in case. At that moment she heard Vixy scream again and it sounded like she was gravely wounded. Miyu ran back down the hallway bringing the tiny med kit with her. Krystal exited the room stumbling and in tears and Miyu ran past her only to find dust spread throughout the living quarters. When she turned around Krystal was already gone, moving to the quarters she and Fox shared. The lights came back on within the crew deck and Krystal disappeared into her room. Miyu was in shock, she had no idea what had transpired to turn an individual to dust. Everything she knew about the technology required to do such a thing was always a giant weapon because of the immense power required. Plus Krystal would have been affected as well. Miyu returned to the med bay. She pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and tossed four into her mouth to help with the massive headache she developed while trying to figure out what had just happened. After about thirty minutes of dwelling on what happened she typed up a message to send to Fox.

From: Miyu Lynx

To: Fox McCloud

CC:

Fox, I don't know how to tell you this but we had an intruder on the ship while you were away. This thing fought Krystal and in the midst of the struggle claimed Vixy's life. Please come back to the Great Fox as soon as possible. Come home to your wife and son. They need you.

- Miyu

She received an error saying the recipient could not be reached. Miyu stood up and went to check on Krystal.

She knocked on the door and called Krystal's name. Marcus began to cry and Miyu began to feel at fault. Krystal opened the door holding her son, her fur soaked beneath her eyes from the constant crying. "What's wrong Miyu?" Krystal asked sniffling.

"I just needed to ask you what happened in that room. What was that thing?" Miyu said.

"Here, come in and sit down. That is what my people call a Hunter of Anachronos. They seek out and destroy everything that doesn't belong in the time they appear in. They are normally regarded as myth but it's hard to call something that you watched murder your Mother in law a myth no isn't it." Krystal said softly, rocking Marcus back to sleep.

"Miyu, I wasn't quick enough. It's my fault Vixy's gone. I should have charged in headstrong and confronted the monstrosity like Fox would have. I hesitated and it caused Vixy to die." Krystal cried.

Tears streamed down the cerulean vixen's face and Miyu put a hand on Krystal's shoulder. Miyu pulled the distraught Krystal in for a hug and just whispered "It wasn't your fault Krys, don't blame yourself for it. Fox isn't going to blame you, don't ever think this was your fault, you hear me?"

Krystal sobbed into Miyu's shoulder. Miyu stood up and smiled at Krystal. "You just worry about taking care of that little bundle of fluff you're holding in your arms for now. Put what happened behind you for now. Marcus needs his mother."

Miyu left the room and Krystal decided to feed Marcus and put him back in his crib. She then crawled back into bed and drifted to sleep hoping that Fox was doing better on the surface.

Back at Outpost Theta…

Amanda and Katt wandered through the building on the right which appeared to be a medical building. "Hey Katt, mind if I ask you something?" Amanda asked.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Katt replied.

"I know this sounds rather dark, but do you have the feeling like all we're doing is just playing into Dash's trap? I've just had a sinking feeling since we got here that something terrible is going to happen to one of us." Amanda said solemnly.

"In a normal mission I'd tell you to buck up and get over yourself but in this case I have to agree with you. Something just isn't right here. Dash has to know were here by now. Why hasn't he sent more to stop us." Katt said.

Meanwhile…

Falco and Slippy were moving through what seemed to be a barracks. Slippy had his blaster drawn and the under-mounted flashlight was on. The toad entered a room by himself checking his surroundings before letting Falco know the coast was clear. Falco entered promptly after hearing the signal and went to a weapons locker and blasted it open. "Here, take one of these ARs, they'll help you more in a pinch." The avian tossed the weapon over to Slippy who almost dropped it.

"Thanks Falco." Slippy said cheerfully.

"Hey Falco, I know were in the middle of a mission but something doesn't seem right here. I felt like after seeing James and Vixy today that there was something seriously wrong. It just felt as if I hadn't seen them for over twenty years even though they were with us throughout the Aparoid Invasion and the end of the Blitz." Slippy stated nervously.

"No, you're right. I had the same feeling. I've got a sinking feeling that Fox having that artifact is the cause of all this, but for now we put that behind us and we get out of here. There's no one left." Falco had a grim expression on his face as the pair exited the room.

The squadron of four met up in the center of the base and the ground began to tremble. "What the hell?!" Katt shouted.

"Get to your ships and get airborne, we have company!" Slippy pointed to the sky.

The _Chieftain of Ruin _was descending through the atmosphere and powering up the Fiend-Slayer Cannon.

"Wait Slippy, the timer says that we have well over 6 hours left how is that thing powering up?!" Amanda screamed.

"I don't know, Dash must have some serious equipment to fool my tech. All I know is that we're out of time." Slippy cried.

"All units report to the Great Fox, we've run out of time!" Fox's voice rang through the communicators.

The squad took off from the base and began to fly towards their mother ship to leave the doomed planet.

"Belay that order. Change of plans, that cannon is exposed, we gotta try to damage it now!" Fox ordered. "Group up and prime all nova bombs you have with you. We're gonna send a rather large message to Dash." Fox said grinning.

An Interceptor class Arwing flew down and grouped up with the rest of the team. "Got room for one more?" Miyu asked.

"Damn right we do! Good to see you Miyu!" Katt cheered.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I'm patching the analysis of the _Chieftain_ through to everyone. It's got one weak spot that'll definitely require some maneuvering to get near. On the under belly of the ship, the hull has an exhaust port just large enough for a ship to fly into. With an entire squadron's supply of Nova Bombs, we theoretically can take out the entire dreadnaught." Slippy said.

"Good work Slippy. Alright, Kuraio support the caravan. Miyu you're with me. Falco and Katt you take the lead on this. Slippy and Amanda will bring up the rear and fire the last barrage into this port. As soon as you drop your payload get back to the Great Fox. We lost a beloved teammate today and I don't want to lose another. If you can't make it, turn back and retreat. I don't want any more Star Fox blood on the ground today. Let's kick this ape's ass and avenge the death of my father!" Fox ordered.

A moment passed where the team paid their respects to the senior McCloud. He was the founder of their mercenary unit and just like that he was nothing more than dust. Miyu desperately wanted to tell Fox that James wasn't the only casualty of the day but felt that it would absolutely cripple his judgment in the situation. She looked over to Fox's Arwing and saw him wipe a tear from his eye. The vulpine then sat straight up and opened up the Comm link one last time before they charged into battle. "Remember, if you can't make it; get back to the Great Fox. Falco, Katt, take point and begin the attack."

Kuraio broke formation and began to engage the surrounding Venomian fighters in order to protect the caravan. Laser fire ricocheted off of the hull of the _Lunar Eclipse_ and Kuraio made a quick U-turn to confront the bogey on his tail. Two Venomian stealth fighters appeared and attempted to unleash their full barrage on Kuraio, but the wolf had rolled his ship out of harm's way and locked on multiple charge shots. The two stealth fighters were obliterated and Kuraio's face brightened up at the sight of carnage. His primal instincts began to take over as a grin crept over the lupine's face. He flew further ahead of the caravan and drew more fighters away from the flagship and led them out of the way. Kuraio quickly dove towards the planet's surface. His altitude was dropping steadily and he only hoped that he would be able to pull up before he himself was in a dead in a crater. "Kuraio, get out of there!" Falco called.

"Payload away!" Katt yelled.

Kuraio suddenly brought the _Lunar Eclipse _back into the air as a group of fighters collided as they attempted to do the same. Fox and Miyu had deployed their Nova bombs and had banked in different directions to head back to the Great Fox. Slippy and Amanda began their final run.

A stray charged shot flew directly into the _Tadpole_ and knocked out the controls. "Amanda! Bail out!" Slippy cried.

"I can't! The canopy won't open! I can't get out!" Amanda wailed in terror.

The _Tadpole_ was entering the blast zone of the bombs and was headed straight for the _Chieftain_. Amanda panicked and attempted to press any and all buttons that might allow her to survive this dreadful fate. Amanda began to cry as she realized how hopeless her situation was and opened up a communication line to the rest of the team. "Guys, I don't think I'm gonna get out of this one. I… I think this is the end of the road for me."

"No, don't you dare talk like that. We still have time we can still figure this out." Slippy started to panic in fear of losing his beloved wife.

"Nobody else is dying today! Not another member of my family is going to die in vain for this damn system! Slippy, open up your canopy and get ready to catch Amanda." Fox shouted.

He drove the throttle as far forward as it would let him and activated his boosters allowing him to catch up to Amanda. An alarm sounded in his cockpit as the first explosion radiated from the _Chieftain_'s lower hull. Fox placed a series of shots at the back of the _Tadpole_'s canopy which blasted it clean off. "Amanda, you're gonna have to jump out and trust Slippy to catch you. You have one minute before the next detonation." Fox called, observing the situation from above.

Amanda hastily positioned herself to jump out of the dying ship. Slippy brought the _Bullfrog_'s wing close to the exposed canopy of the _Tadpole_. "Step over and get in!" the toad called.

She acknowledged and managed to secure herself in Slippy's fighter. The canopy slid closed and Fox and Slippy made a quick U-Turn and sped back to the Great Fox with the rest of the group.

"All personnel report." Fox called.

"Falco here. A little shaken, nothing a cold beer won't fix when we get back."

"Slippy and Amanda reporting. I'd say that's enough flying for the day"

"Katt's all clear."

"Kuraio Solunar ready for orders."

"Let's go home. I need some time to think." Fox said as tears welled in his eyes.

On the _Chieftain of Ruin_…

"What the hell is going on you incompetent swine?!" Dash cried as the explosions rocked the ship.

"Sir it appears that we've suffered severe losses of fighters and the Fiend-Slayer Cannon has taken some damage." A lieutenant reported.

"Emperor Bowman, we've detected five small fighter craft signatures leaving orbit. What are your orders?" An ensign stated.

"I don't care what kind of damage has been dealt to our magnificent symbol of destruction, fire the Fiend-Slayer Cannon and show these pathetic dogs what real power is. Let them learn the consequences of playing with fire!" Dash said with a maniacal smirk.

The Fiend-Slayer Cannon fired and pierced through the planet like a hot knife through butter. Dash laughed menacingly and took a seat upon the throne within his flagship. He ordered the crew to leave the planet and move on to the next one. A burst of fire erupted through the bridge of the _Chieftain_. The Cannon had been severely damaged and only managed to sever a small landmass from the surface of Katina. "Damn those cretins to hell! Get us back to Venom for repairs on the double." Dash barked.

His crew stood awestruck. The explosion they had felt claimed the lives of almost everyone on the lower levels and they felt their fearless leader wouldn't be so heartless at the sight of so much death.

"Did I stutter? Why are we not warping away?" Dash asked, ferocity rising in his voice.

Silence was the only response Dash received. He drew a blaster from a nearby crewman and shot one of the ensigns at the helm. He then pointed the weapon at the other ensign. "You have ten seconds to get us out of this planet's atmosphere or I kill you as well."

The ensign gulped and quickly keyed in a command to take the vessel into warp. Dash was slowly losing his grasp on reality and it cost him precious time and opened himself to a counter attack. His pomposity and arrogance was reaching the levels his grandfather exhibited before he was slain for the last time.

Meanwhile…

Fox had just docked his Arwing and he made sure the rest of his team made it in before he jumped out. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Vixy and Peppy that James had fallen in combat, he only knew that it wasn't going to be easy. The news about Vixy had not yet reached Fox's ears either, so the vulpine was still quite under the impression that his mother was still among the world of the living. The Great Fox II's PA system announced that two ships had failed to return and that all current ships were locked into position and pilots could exit their vehicles. Fox hopped out of his ship and regrouped with the others. "I want everyone to meet on the bride in two hours for a final farewell to James." Fox said before he walked to his quarters.

Fox walked slowly and with his head down. Peppy had stepped out of the med bay and saw the sulking vulpine in obvious pain. Fox broke down and dropped to one knee and began to cry.

"Fox, what happened down there?" Peppy asked patting Fox's shoulder.

"He's gone Pep, I failed him. I couldn't protect my squadron and I lost my father because of it." Fox cried.

Peppy hugged the downtrodden fox. Both of them were shedding tears for the loss of loved ones. "Fox, I don't want to add any more to your plate but while you were on Katina, the ship was attacked. I was tossed around from a portal opening in the bridge and Krystal seemed to be one of the assailant's original targets." Peppy finished attempting to hide the other details of the attack.

"What else happened? I've known you since I was a toddler; I can tell when you're holding information from me. I need to know if my family is all right." Fox began to fear the worst, knowing that someone else had been hurt.

"This creature made its way down to the crew deck and was followed by Krystal. According to Miyu, Krystal engaged the enemy and killed it but… She was unable to save Vixy." Peppy hesitated before telling Fox his mother had been killed.

Fox stood up and slammed his fists against the wall. "God damnit! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!" He screamed in hysterics.

"I know it's not easy Fox, but such is the life of a mercenary. If that creature was one of Bowman's experiments…" Peppy was then interrupted.

"No, that was essentially a Cernian ghost. The same thing killed James on the surface. We've got bigger problems to deal with than Dash Bowman now. Tomorrow I'll be giving everyone their final orders, but until then be on the bridge in two hours for the memorial." Fox said solemnly as he walked to his door wiping the tears from his eyes.

Fox opened the door and let it close behind him. He walked over to the crib where his infant son slept and kissed him on the cheek. He then went over and sat down on the foot of the bed. Krystal stirred and woke up. "Fox, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't blame yourself. I heard the situation from Peppy. It's not the best thing that could have ever happened but I'm just glad that you and Marcus are fine." Fox said softly.

"I wasn't quick enough. I hesitated because I knew how slim my chances of surviving against the Hunter were but I knew you would have charged in without fear. Because I hesitated…" Krystal was cut off by Fox as he pressed his lips against hers.

When the kiss ended, Krystal cried softly and hugged her husband and slept in each other's arms before the memorial.

Two Hours Later…

Everyone was on the bridge in their dress uniforms and all present had a beer in their hands. Fox simply stood in the center of the bridge alone and spoke loud and clear. "Today we lost two of our most beloved companions, teammates, and family members. James and Vixy both lived for adventure and loved every bit of time they spent together. They have fallen from this mortal plane but we know for sure that they're together watching over us from wherever they are." Fox said with great sadness.

Fox raised his head and raised his bottle. "A toast, to James and Vixy. Loving parents, brave warriors, and great friends. May you find as much peace in the afterlife as you had in the realm of the living, rest in peace." Fox concluded.

The crew raised their bottles and drank out of respect for the dead.


	7. Our Destiny

**Chapter 7: Our Destiny**

Fox sat in the war room alone. He looked out one of the windows into the deep vastness of space and was unaware when Krystal walked in. "This is where you've been! I was worried sick!" Krystal cried.

"Sorry honey, just had a lot on my mind and didn't want to bother anyone. Just needed some time to my thoughts so I can figure out what we need to do next." Fox responded quietly.

Krystal took a seat next to him and put an arm around him. "Whatever it is, we decide together." Krystal said with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm not sure if this will come as a shock or not but I found another Cerinian." Fox started.

"What?! Don't make jokes like that Fox, I know everyone was killed when Cerinia was destroyed." Krystal replied.

"I'm not joking. Commander Kuraio Solunar, doesn't that name ring a bell to you?" Fox asked.

"He and his sister Aurelia led the Followers of the Wildspeaker together. He was exiled for speaking out against the leader of the Followers of Anachronos. After that we all assumed he had died, but that happened when I was just a little girl." Krystal said slightly confused.

Fox pressed a button on his wrist communicator and spoke, "Commander Solunar, report to the war room immediately."

Krystal knew of the Kuraio Solunar from the CDF but never met him or thought that he was the same Kuraio Solunar from Cerinia. The door to the war room opened and the black furred wolf stepped in.

"Kuraio, take a seat for a moment. There are quite a few things that need to be discussed." Fox said.

Kuraio sat down and looked quizzically at Krystal. "You told her who I was didn't you." The wolf sighed.

"She needs to know. She traveled from Cerinia the day that it was destroyed and thought she was the only one left for years!" Anger raised in Fox's voice.

"Please don't talk as if I'm not here Fox. I'm more than capable of figuring out the accusation holds merit." Krystal spoke up.

The blue vixen walked over and placed her hands upon Kuraio's temples and began to delve into his mind and observe his memories.

Many years ago…

Kuraio was wandering the jungles with his sister Aurelia. The black wolf was around eighteen years of age and the red wolf was only sixteen. The two wolves finally came upon a congregation of wolves and foxes in a clearing who were in nothing more than their traditional black and red loin cloths. Kuraio heard the panic and anguish in some of the tribesmen's voices. He beckoned Aurelia to follow him to the center of the clearing. As they entered the center of the crowd Kuraio shouted.

"My fellow Followers of the Wildspeaker, hear me! We face a great danger from within our own people. The Followers of Anachronos are causing great disturbances within our civilization. They invade our lands and kidnap our husbands, wives, and our children for their sick experiments with time! We must rise up; repel these foul beasts who have no respect for nature herself or for their fellow man!"

The crowd roared in approval of their leader's words. The Followers of the Wildspeaker would go to war with the Followers of Anachronos with Kuraio and Aurelia Solunar as the master tacticians behind their forces. A rift opened up above the crowd and a fox in white robes descended next to Kuraio.

"You are all fools! You have no hope of defeating my people. We know all and we see all before events unfold. To fight us would be to fight time itself!" the fox screamed.

"Todasengel you bastard. You've got to stop with your experiments. Call off your scientists and return those that you've taken from their families. We've never harmed anyone outside of our own tribe." Kuriao pleaded.

"Foolish and arrogant as ever young Solunar. There is no going back to the way it was. The only way forward is to become the true masters of this universe and become immortal! You and your pathetic band of followers have no hope of comprehending the greatness we offer, so we take you and show you one by one when you least expect it. The ones who you once knew as friend and family have become the true servants of the one true god Anachronos! They have become his greatest champions, his elite Hunters!" Todasengel reveled.

"You are truly mad! Have you not seen the other half of the Great Forest? Portions of it age rapidly and decay, any poor soul caught in the field is turned to dust as well. How can that be the great future for Cerinia? It's only a matter of time before your experiments end up causing a great deal of devastation upon this universe. With your descent into madness, you've doomed us all!" Aurelia chimed in.

"Silly little girl. You have no idea the power we possess and what it means that we become the primary faction upon this planet. We will pave the way for a reign of immortal beings who can do whatever they want and conquer entire planets and star systems by their own accord! Will you not see reason? Join with us Followers of the Wildspeaker! Together our might will be unmatched!" Todasengel spoke with an unholy fervor.

Kuraio charged Todasengel and tackled him to the ground. Before the wolf's first punch could contact, Todasengel vanished and appeared where he was two seconds ago. "You are a fool to think you can hurt me. You have one day to deliver your answer to the Cathedral of Time." Todasengel said as he ascended into the rift and closed it.

"Damnit!" Kuraio cursed, slamming his fist into the dirt.

"Worry not brother, we will seek aid from the Followers of Nylea! Surely they are far more reasonable than Todasengel. Gideon is known for his kindness when it comes to the plight of our tribe." Aurelia extended her hand to help her brother up.

"So be it. You'll be in charge of the tribe while I'm away." Kuraio said dusting himself off.

"I won't let you down brother!" Aurelia cheered giving her older brother a hug.

Kuraio started off into the woods with nothing more than the clothes on his back and a wooden staff in his hands.

Four Hours Later…

Kuraio had come upon the gates of Nylea, the only way into the village where Followers of Nylea resided, where sentries stood at the bottom and in the spires above to guard their tribe. The young wolf walked up to the vulpine guards nervously. "Halt, Wildspeaker, what business do you have here?" The sentry asked.

"It is of the utmost importance that I have an audience with Gideon. He needs to know that Todasengel plots against Mother Cerinia!" Kuraio cried.

"Be gone pest, you have no proof of anything!" The guard snorted.

Kuraio lashed out and attacked the guard. "My people are being kidnapped and murdered by that foul creature! I have all the proof I need when wives come to me in tears because their husband has yet to return from assisting that madman. You will permit me to enter!"

The sentries upon the spires all knocked arrows and aimed at Kuraio but did not let fly without order to do so. One sentry lost his grip and an arrow struck the ground near Kuraio's foot, then suddenly a hail of arrows flew down towards the lupine. Kuraio quickly grabbed the guard and dove for cover so they both would avoid meeting death upon this day. As the last arrow struck dirt, a voice resonated throughout Kuraio's mind, "You have gained access to this village. Find me at its heart."

Kuraio stood up and brushed himself off and looked at the guard on the ground with disapproval. "Farewell guardsman, may the Wildspeaker watch over you."

He wandered through the village passing small tents and huts, while the residents closed their windows and doors as he came near. Kuraio happened upon the only stone building within the village, the Temple of Nylea. A middle aged vulpine walked out and beckoned him closer. Kuraio obeyed.

"My young friend, I apologize for what happened at the gates. You see, multiple people have attempted to impersonate you or your sister in order to gain entrance here through political means and then do harm. Multiple attempts have been made on my and on my family's life. You are the only person who would have saved the guards life, others would have been concerned with their own well being first. Now, what is it you wish to discuss?" Gideon said as the two walked throughout the lower halls of the temple.

"Todasengel has been a major problem with my Tribe. He's kidnapped our people only to twist them into what he calls 'Hunters of Anachronos' and I wish to put an end to his madness. Due to his experiments, we lost five thousand men, women, and children when the Great Forest was sundered by one of his rifts. I need allies, I wish for your support in a campaign to save Cerinia, if Todasengel is allowed to continue surely within two decades he will threaten not only the lives of those here, but the lives of those further out into our galaxy." Kuraio said calmly.

Gideon rubbed his forehead. "You're absolutely right, but I fear we are too late. The absolute best course of action is to let the leaders become absorbed into his scheme. When he suspects docile subjects, we turn on him and cast him down. Unfortunately there is only one way this would work, and that's for you to leave Cerinia."

Kuraio stared at Gideon in awe. He was being asked to leave his home planet, to turn to a live of technological advancement and live a lie. "I don't think I could bring myself to do it. How can I simply put my entire life behind me as if it never happened? What about Aurelia? What would become of her? What of your wife and daughter Gideon?" As he finished his last question he noticed a small blue tail poking out from behind the altar.

A ten year old Krystal peered out from behind her hiding spot hoping that she hadn't been seen. "Krystal, what are you doing down here at this hour? You should be in sleeping now!" Gideon said as he walked over to pick up his daughter.

He gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek then set her back down and told her to run back to her room and sleep well.

"My apologies, back to the subject at hand, I don't know what might happen. The goal would be for Todasengel to take myself and Aurelia into his personal council so we may be of greater influence as opposed to becoming Hunters. As for my wife and daughter, I would send them off planet as soon as I see signs of its destruction." Gideon spoke.

"Well then how do we plan out this exile then? Make a big deal about how I tried to assassinate you and got caught? Perhaps I tried to kidnap your daughter? We need something that Aurelia can use to forge an alliance between our tribes." Kuraio said.

Gideon nodded, "Yes, I think an assassination attempt might be the best thing to stir up trouble from the other side. Hidden deep within the Great Forest and accessible only through this temple, lies a pair of transport ships, you must take one away from here. Descend into the catacombs and push past the statue of Nylea and then straight ahead for ten miles. Run there now and I will cover your tracks, I will send word when the end of our world has come so you may be prepared to reclaim her from the past. We will use Todasengel's foul machinations against him." The blue vulpine said with a smile.

Kuraio understood exactly what Gideon meant. Todasengel had developed key like artifacts that allowed one to change events from the past, aptly named Keys of Destiny. Tears formed in the lupine's eyes as he knew he must leave everything behind for the benefit of many. Gideon rested a hand upon Kuraio's shoulder and softly spoke, "Go now my young friend, leave so that you may live past everyone here upon Cerinia."

Kuraio stood up and wiped his eyes. He gave Gideon a final nod as he sprinted down into the catacombs. He grabbed a torch from the wall and continued down the path to the ships. Back in the temple Gideon was setting things up to seem as if he were attacked. He took a knife and cut across his chest. The temple was in complete disarray and Gideon called his guards. "You are to travel to the Great Forest and seek out Aurelia Solunar. Bring her here to answer for her brother's crimes!" Two armored guards acknowledged and took off towards the forest with great haste.

Two hours later…

Kuraio had just entered a transport ship and studied the consoles, switches, and buttons. "It'll be a miracle if I even make it off planet, but I guess I have to wing it."

_"Kuraio, you should travel to the distant planet known as Corneria. Once there seek to blend in and become one of them to avoid any interference in our plan. May Nylea and the Wildspeaker protect you." _Gideon spoke into Kuraio's mind.

Kuraio took his seat and pressed a button that opened the mighty doors revealing the vast grasslands below a cliff marking the beginning of Wildspeaker territory. The nervous wolf slowly began to push the throttle forward and began to accelerate. Sweat poured down Kuraio's face as he came nearer to the drop off. At the last second he pushed the throttle completely forward and pulled up on the flight stick, aiming for the stars.

Later at the Temple…

The two guards had just returned with Aurelia restrained, "What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me! Where is Kuraio?!" She screamed.

"Patience young one, you have inherited the mantle of leadership from your brother. For the sake of Mother Cerinia, he left this world in order to save it. You and I must now become the perfect pieces of Todasengel's plot against us and become his most trusted allies. We must doom our people for the greater good and trust Kuraio will save them in time, literally and metaphorically." Gideon spoke softly.

"What do you mean?! How can you say such things? Do you know what that bastard has done to my people, to OUR people, Cerinians. How are we to be the ones to condemn an entire planet to death while the rest of the world carries on unknowingly?" Aurelia snapped.

"We do what we must to ensure that we survive long enough to see our revenge wrought a thousand fold my dear Aurelia." Gideon retorted.

"What of your daughter? How do you plan on giving her up like a lamb to the slaughter?" Aurelia responded with a harsh tone.

"Krystal will be forced off planet with her mother when we begin the final act of our coup. I will not allow them to fall into the blind eternities of time because of us. They will live on while we decay eternally." Gideon said solemnly.

Aurelia was taken aback by the last comment. Eternal decay after committing themselves to Todasengel and his god Anachronos, time was really the only thing they had an abundance of it seemed. "Fine, I trust you more than I trust Todasengel. You have my aid in this scheme of yours. Pray to your Nylea that Kuraio pulls through and survives everything in order to restore order." Aurelia said coldly.

"You have my word of honor. Now return to your tribe and inform your people that we are now allies. When the time is right Todasengel will come to capture us, and when he does, submit without a fight." Gideon spoke.

The crimson wolf left without another word.

Present Day…

"You really are a Cerinian! But how could I see the events you weren't present for when my father met with your sister?" Krystal asked curiously.

"We shared a link, my sister and I. We could see through each other's eyes during great meditation. That's how I was assured your father wouldn't betray me." Kuraio replied.

"Look, I'm not going to act like I know what to do here. I was eighteen when we created that plan; it's been fourteen years since then. Fox, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you spoke to the spectral being before, I just didn't want to come to terms that my past had come back to haunt me." Kuraio said.

"No worries, speaking of which, what do the names Gideon, Aurelia, and Todasengel mean to you?" Fox asked.

"Gideon is the name of my father!" Krystal yelped.

"Aye, Gideon and my younger sister Aurelia were the two leaders against Todasengel. That evil bastard is behind all of this. Unfortunately the only way to bring everything back to the way it was is to travel to a place known as the Nexus of Time. It's a place that doesn't exist in the corporeal world and requires a Key of Destiny to enter. Seeing as you are a Keyholder, you should be able to travel there without a problem." Kuriao stated.

"My last dream brought me to that Nexus. Gideon told me to bring Krys along with me, but I'm sure bringing Marcus and you won't be a bad idea either." Fox said with a smile.

"What about the Venomians? Are you going to give up that front so easily?" Krystal asked.

"Todasengel warned me that the temporal disturbance where Cerinia once was has expanded here to inner Lylat. Soon enough, the rift will destroy everything and remove it from this plane of existence. The only logical choice is to leave the rest of the team and let them fight in the final battle of this time. We'll make the voyage to the Nexus and set everything straight again." Fox said with confidence.

"Fox, when you go back and try to fix everything." Kuraio started.

"I'm quite aware of what might happen, and I'm also quite aware that I might end up back in a similar position after it's all said and done and were here discussing Bowman as opposed to Cerinia. I've devoted my life to saving the Lylat System, and as much as I hate to say it, my services are required again and I won't say no to saving trillions of lives. Hell, I might even be able to save Cerinia." Fox said proudly.

Fox hit a few buttons on his wrist pad and opened up a ship wide broadcast, "I want everyone to report to the bride on the double." Fox ordered.

Within minutes all members of the Star Fox crew were present. Fox, Krystal, and Kuraio stepped out of the war room and Fox spoke up. "Thank you all for coming so quickly. There's something you all need to know."

"Don't tell me Krys is pregnant already Foxie." Falco jested.

"No Falco, it's not that, this is a true matter of life and death for every one of us." Fox replied

"What's up Fox? Spit it out man, I hate suspense." Slippy said.

"Falco Lombardi is now the commander of the Star Fox mercenary squadron. Kuriao, Krystal, Marcus, and I will be traveling to the location of Cerinia to utilize the power of the Key of Destiny. The journey will take roughly four days, and in that time, you guys will rally the Cornerian Defense Force and hold the line against Dash. Once we make it to Cerinia's coordinates, I'll send you the final message you'll hear from me until we return." Fox looked at Falco with hope.

"Fox, I've known you for over twenty years. I'm honored and I accept the responsibility. As long as I have Katt at my side and the wisdom of Peppy with me, I'm sure we'll be able to stand a chance against Dash." Falco said modestly.

Katt walked up to Fox and Krystal and hugged them both. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You take care now, protect each other and keep Marcus safe. I know you'll be fine."

**"**Thanks Katt, you and Falco stay safe during the battle with Dash." Krystal said warmly.

Peppy, Amanda, and Slippy all remained quiet and simply stared at Fox. "Fox, I don't think that we can handle the entire Venomian army without you." Slippy sadly said.

"Slip's right Fox. You're an inspiration to every Cornerian soldier, I don't know if we can make it without you." Peppy sighed.

"Remember what James always said. Never give up, trust your instincts! This is a time where we go our separate ways in order to save the galaxy, hell even more than that. We forge our own path in this life. We make our own destiny." Fox walked over and placed a hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"You've become such a strong leader Fox, your mother and father would be proud." Peppy said.

"I know they would." Fox replied softly.

"Fox, what vehicles are we taking?" Krystal asked.

"We've got to take a transport ship with space for at least one fighter." He looked at Kuriao inquisitively. "Have any ideas?"

"I might happen to know a friendly Cornerian Commander who can have one brought here within the hour." Kuraio replied with a smug tone.

"Then it's settled. We leave in two hours." Fox said.

"Yo Fox, just make sure you say goodbye before you leave, and please make sure you and your family make it back alive." Falco said has he extended his hand to Fox.

Fox grabbed the avian's hand and pulled him into a hug. "I'm leaving this ship in your care Falco. Take care of her, and she'll take care of you."

The two friends ended their embrace and Fox walked off of the bridge with Krystal and Kuraio close behind him.

**_End of Act I_**

_A/N: Alrighty folks, just wanted to stop in and say that the Keyholder will resume within two to three weeks depending on my class situation but wont be inactive for any longer. Enjoy!_


	8. Broken Mirrors

**Chapter 8: Broken Mirrors**

Fox tapped a few buttons on his wrist communicator and a message from Kuraio read 'Ship is docked, say your last goodbyes.'

Krystal had already moved a small portion of her belongings to the new ship and moved everything Marcus would need. The vulpine opened the door and almost walked into Miyu.

"Oh hey Fox!" Miyu chirped.

"Hey Miyu, before I go I just wanted to say thanks for coming on this ship as the medical officer and I wish you all the luck with this upcoming battle." Fox said.

"Don't worry about us. You just make sure you set everything right with that fancy Key you have there. If you're taking personal requests how about finding me a nice guy out there in the fabric of time." Miyu joked and elbowed Fox gently.

The two hugged each other and then parted ways for the last time.

In the Hangar…

Fox arrived to see Slippy already wrist deep in the Transport vessels engines making some last minute adjustments and had already taken care of loading Fox's Arwing into the one-ship dock. "Damn I sure am gonna miss having you around to fix everything." Fox said with a smirk.

"C'mon Fox, you make it sound as if that's all I'm good for." Slippy responded.

"There's a certain new leader of Star Fox who might say that as a joke." Fox said as he patted his lifelong friend on the back.

"Falco as the leader of Star Fox, I'm surprised his first order of business wasn't to change the name to Star Falco or something ridiculous like that." Slippy laughed.

"Something just tells me there's a whole other time line where that's the case." Fox and Slippy both chuckled at that.

"Fox, just promise me you'll find a way to stop Dash while you're out there. I'm worried that the CDF is gonna be a bit down to see their hero isn't charging in on the front lines with them." Slippy said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. You, Falco, Katt, Peppy, you all have been the heroes time and again. Lylat's in good hands with you guys." Fox said confidently.

Slippy extended his hand towards Fox. Fox grabbed his friends hand and pulled him into a hug. "Take care Fox. I know you'll make it right." Slippy said.

The two friends ended their embrace and Slippy went back to work on the ship.

The toad finished his work on the ship and then Fox boarded. Krystal was sitting at a console holding Marcus in her arms dividing her attention between the ships instruments and her precious kit. Fox entered the room and saw Kuraio at the helm putting the ship through pre-launch procedures and saw his beautiful wife smiling at their son. "Welcome aboard Fox!" Kuraio shouted.

"Thanks Kuraio. What's this ship called by the way? Just curious." Fox inquired

"I call her the _Rising Phoenix,_ she's one of the best self-defended transports Corneria has to offer." Kuraio boasted.

"That happen to be because you've got one of the best pilots in the galaxy defending it too?" Fox asked with a smirk.

"That's got something to do with it. Perhaps it's the weapon systems and advanced shielding that just got overhauled thanks to Slippy out there." Kuraio chuckled.

"Alright boys that's enough. I won't be able to fit in the ship if your egos don't deflate soon." Krystal giggled.

The trio shared a laugh and then a seemingly downtrodden Falco Lombardi stepped on the ship. "Hey guys, as the leader of Star Fox I just want to come down and send you off with my best wishes." Falco said

"Thanks Falco, you take care out there. Protect that which is closest to you, and know that to push them away is the worst possible choice you can make. Rally the CDF and kick Bowman's ass." Fox said as he pulled the avian in for a hug.

Falco stepped outside the ship after saying farewell to everyone and then set the launch sequence for the _Rising Phoenix_. After a few minutes the _Phoenix_ launched from the Great Fox and Falco received a hail from Bill Grey. 'Hey Falco, I can't get ahold of Fox. I just saw what happened to Katina and I'm approaching for dock on the _Great Fox_. Leave a light on for me.'

The avian smiled knowing that the odds of the battle may not be in his favor, but at least he'd be fighting to the end with friends and family. Falco made a quick about-face and headed to the bridge. He now had a true sense of direction and knew exactly what had to be done. As the doors opened, Falco barked at ROB, "Get us to Fichina Orbit, send a mass message to the CDF."

"What do you wish to tell them?" The robot responded.

"Tell them this, 'This is Falco Lombardi, newly appointed leader of the Star Fox Mercenary Unit. Fox, Krystal, and Commander Kuraio Solunar have left the Lylat system to seek other aid. They fear that we are hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed in terms of firepower…'" The avian was lying, and he knew the real reason why they left but didn't want to discourage the entirety of the CDF.

He continued, "'…My team needs all the help that we can get. Dash Bowman has the power to destroy Corneria and every planet in this star system. My friends and allies, rally to me, rally for your freedom from the tyranny of the Venomians and strike them down once and for all! Reclaim the peace that this system has enjoyed since the Anglar Blitz. All those who can fly a fighter and aren't afraid of paying the ultimate price for the greatest freedom of living are ordered to meet at Fichina. Don't let this great system fall to the hands of Andross so long after he's finally been dispatched. Fight with me and destroy the last remains of that cursed ape's bloodline!"

"End recording and send transmission." Falco ordered.

"Message has been sent." ROB replied.

"Well said Falco." A voice called from behind him.

Katt stood with tears welling in her eyes seeing the man she loved acclimate to the role of leader in almost an instant. In all the years they'd known each other, Katt never pegged Falco to be a dramatic and influential speaker.

"Thanks Katt, Fox would be proud. It's a little strange when I think about it. I always hated the fact that Fox had to put up with every other part of the CDF when it came to the first Lylat War, but now that I'm in his shoes I can understand why. We're their inspiration to carry on and fight. They know the achievements of what a small merc group can do, so if we lead them into battle, they'll fall in line out of respect." Falco sighed.

Katt laid a hand upon Falco's shoulder. "You seem troubled about something Fal, whats going on? Talk to me."

"I just don't want to die in a vain way like this. I've never wanted to die in combat in one of those damn ships contrary to popular belief, and that became even more solidified after we married each other. I know there's probably no way around that fear now that we're spearheading the assault." Falco said grimly, looking away from Katt as the words left his mouth.

Katt grabbed the avian's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other and when the kiss ended they looked deep into the other's eyes. "Don't you dare think like that Lombardi. You and I have been through the same horrors together and if it's our fate to do so, then we will die together. Don't start thinking like a pessimist about this, Fox will set it right. He's saved Lylat from certain destruction countless times and each time he had help from his friends, let's help him one more time before turning in our flight gear." Katt smiled.

Falco nodded, "That's something I can live with."

"Incoming message from Unknown Sender, the message contains text only, shall I display it?" ROB asked.

"Bring it up." Falco replied.

On the screen was a message reading, 'Heard you guys were having a party to take down Bowman and save the Lylat system. After having a taste of this hero stuff twice now without recognition it can't hurt to do it again. See you at Fichina.' The bottom had the insignias of a wolf head, a delta symbol, and a red rose.

"Star Wolf is coming to the party, we could use the extra wings." Falco said with a hint of disbelief.

"Falco, another Transmission from Lucy Hare on Fichina. She is requesting video feedback." ROB chirped.

"Put her on." Falco said calmly.

"Falco? Wasn't expecting that one. Where's Fox at?" Lucy asked.

"Fox, Krystal, and Commander Solunar left to find more help from outside Lylat." Falco lied again, knowing the most likely outcome of his friends travels would lead to a temporal disturbance.

"Alright, we are gonna need all the help we can get. I set up some satellites around Venom and word is that their flagship known as the _Chieftain of Ruin_ will be operational again in four days time. Why don't you bring the _Great Fox _planetside for a day and we'll see what we can do about upgrading some of her main guns. From what I've heard you want something that can ignore shielding on a massive dreadnaught class cruiser that happens to have a planet obliterating weapon on board and I have just the thing in mind." Lucy said in a cheery tone.

"Great, we'll be there in a few hours, just waiting on Bill to show up." Falco responded.

"Alrighty then, take care and see you soon!" Lucy exclaimed and then ended the transmission.

Meanwhile on Venom…

Dash was making his rounds throughout the factory that housed his flagship. He came upon a group of finished assassin class androids equipped with a flamethrower as well as hidden combat blades. _"Oh, I could send these droids to be decoys and have them re-skinned to be pilots in the CDF. Then when no one expects it, have them crash into all of the capital ships Corneria controls and kill the leadership!" _Dash thought.

As the simian began to contemplate how he was going to execute his new plan, a Venomian officer came up behind him. "Sir, we've detected a ship signature passing Venom. It's a self defended transport ship, it carries one fighter to…"

"I'm very well aware of what a self defended transport ship is you ignorant buffoon. It's not our business to stop every little ship that comes near, that would spread us far too thin." Dash snapped, his eyes twitching as he spoke.

"Yes Sir, my apologies." The officer stuttered.

The officer left Dash's presence and Dash looked over a balcony to see the massive pile of debris that was removed from the _Chieftain_ after the attack from Star Fox. The internals of the ship were heavily damaged but it wouldn't be a problem due to the Venomian workers being a tireless force of nature when it came to war. Dash walked into the office on the upper levels of the factory and turned on the PA system. "Good afternoon my fellow Venomians." The crazed ape started.

The workers ceased their repairs to hear what their leader had to say to them. "The hour of twilight is nigh upon us. Our fleet must be fully operational within four days time, and then we will take what is ours! We will claim our rightful place as the rulers of Lylat and we will bow to no one! See to it that we finish repairs on schedule lest we give the Cornerian Defense Force enough time to rally their armada and be prepared to face our greatest weapon ever designed. They shall tremble in fear of the Fiend-Slayer Cannon as their vessels are annihilated and there will be no escape nor shall there be prisoners. My grandfather once tried to use this technology but was destroyed before he could ever perfect it because he was so lost in his belief in bio-weapons. There shall be no glimmer of hope left in the hearts of any supporter of the CDF." Dash began to monologue and then was interrupted by the factory owner entering from behind him.

"Emperor Andross, I'd follow you to the ends of Lylat, but I will not stand behind a man hell bent on mass genocide. I heard about what you pulled on Aquas and attempted on Katina. That power isn't meant to destroy the planets and you know as well as I your grandfather never meant for project Fiend-Slayer to be used to destroy a planet. That weapon was meant to pinpoint high value targets like military buildings and wipe them out from orbit limiting casualties. Your grandfather was a proud fool but he didn't believe in wiping out everything in existence to leave nothing but Venomians to rule, then you're nothing more than the leader of a singular race." The owner stated.

"What's this? Do you think you have a clean soul to die with now? Standing up to me to tell me what my foolish grandfather knew compared to what I don't? Listen to me and listen well, I will end the Cornerians, the Fichinians; every last one until only those loyal to my rule remain. This system is mine and mine alone." Dash replied with a grin.

The Factory owner grabbed the microphone Dash had been speaking into and shouted, "Listen up; you're all free to go. I won't have my facility be responsible for the destruction of the Lylat System. Dash is nothing more than a snake whose hunger will not be sated until he devours himself!"

Dash reached into his robes and pulled out a blaster and fired an entire clip into the factory owner. The blood sprayed across the room and Dash simply smiled as his robes became tinted with crimson. He then grabbed the mic from the owner's dead hands and spoke loud and clear, "Whoever thinks they have a soul and doesn't want to be a part of this glorious war can leave now. I promise no harm shall come to you from **_my_**hand if you choose to do so."

Dash looked upon the factory as around seventy workers were headed for the doors. He quickly shouted into the microphone, "Burn the heretics!"

The command resonated throughout the factory as the Venomian droids all activated and moved with unnatural speed to the doors and set all deserters on fire. The screams resonating through the factory were music to Dash's ears and he loved every second of it. As the droids ceased their pyrotechnics Dash spoke again, "Like I said, no harm came by my hands, but by the hands of those droids you see guarding the doors. Now everyone get back to work and have my ships ready within four days!"

Dash's mind was breaking; like an old broken mirror, pieces were missing and others just seemed to distort reality further. After seeing what transpired, the other workers in the building scurried back to their posts and began working again, making sure they didn't anger their insane leader or else they'd share the fate of the ones who tried to stand up for their own beliefs. This new Lylat war was now truly beginning and the only thing Dash wanted for Lylat was to send it back into the black abyss.

_A/n: Well I didn't see that one coming, no seriously I didn't. I took a bit of a break after act one ended and wrote this over a span of three weeks trying to find the right moods and what not to write in. Then again I've also been struggling with school work and balancing work with it. Anyway as a little side update, I have all the chapters outlined and I have written how the story ends, at least one version of it. Also I published this a day early because reasons, So enough about that, please leave a review if you liked it, favorite if you love it, and follow it for more of The Keyholder. Next week we have Chapter 9: The Nexus!_


	9. The Nexus

**Chapter 9: The Nexus**

_Rising Phoenix_ ship log, Entry 7, Fox McCloud

It's been three days since we've passed Sauria. Something tells me were about to encounter the temporal rift and that doesn't exactly make me feel fantastic right now. I'm concerned about Krys and Marcus, and truth be told I'm concerned about Kuraio too. He just seems to know exactly where he's going and has been flying non-stop since we left the _Great Fox_, taking breaks only to sleep and eat something. I just don't get why we haven't hit the rift yet. Three days past Sauria…

Fox stopped typing on the data pad and ran up to the helm. "Kuraio! We're here!" Fox cried.

"What in the hell do you mean Fox, there's nothing out there yet and we're not close to the rift, the alarms would be going off right now if we were." Kuraio retorted.

"Hold on, keep your eyes focused straight ahead." Fox said with confidence.

The vulpine removed the Key of Destiny from his pocket and pointed it forward. He turned it as if he were unlocking a door and then a flash of azure light blazed in front of them. The Rift had been opened. Kuraio sat in awe as the ever expanding blue mass began to engulf their ship. Krystal had come forward holding Marcus looking distraught. "What's going on?!" She cried.

"It's time. We're entering the Rift." Fox said, placing a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

Kuraio stood up and looked out the window. The blue light seemed to have passed and their ship was disintegrating around them. They emerged within a seemingly vast room where the only light was being thrown from the platforms they stood upon. Hues of white and blue bounced around the room, Fox, Krystal, and Kuraio looked around in awe. Fox knew they'd succeeded; they had entered The Nexus of Time. A trio of robed figures descended onto a platform across the room. One stepped forward from the left side and spoke, "Welcome Sons and Daughter of Cerinia, you have been deemed worthy enough to enter this sanctuary outside of space and time. While the Great Rift ravages the waking world, here you are safe and time will not affect you. Until you leave this place you will remain with your current physical and mental state. Your ages will not change unless we deem it necessary for training purposes." The figure removed his hood and the face of a middle-aged Cerinian, more specifically a Follower of Nylea, was revealed.

"Gideon!" Fox cried.

"Yes Fox McCloud; and words cannot describe how happy I am to see you my daughter!" Gideon's eyes began to tear as he saw Krystal.

"Father?" She asked timidly.

"Yes my sapphire angel, it's me." Gideon replied.

Krystal handed Marcus to Fox and ran over to her father whom she had thought was long deceased and gave him a hug. Tears streamed down the vixen's face and she couldn't help but sob into her father's shoulder. "Why do you cry my child?" Gideon asked.

"Father, I watched on that transport ship as Cerinia was ripped from our natural time. I thought you were lost to the ages as nothing more than another fragment of my memory. I've always wanted you to meet someone." She turned to Fox and beckoned for him to come over.

"Fox, I know you've met informally but this is my father, Gideon. He led my people, the Followers of Nylea, throughout the Great War and into the final battle with the monstrosity we called Todasengel." As Krystal finished her sentence, Fox's gaze drifted off to the other two figures standing upon the platform and noticed that one of them was advancing towards them.

The figure lifted its hood from his head, "My dear Gideon, please teach your children to respect their elders." Todasengel taunted.

Krystal was enraged; she drew her staff and pointed the tip at the one responsible for Cerinia's downfall. Todasengel snapped and all movement within the room came to a standstill. The vulpine's robes were cast aside and he was wearing his Cerinian battle armor. Fox took note that this time; Todasengel was equipped with an ornate katana sheathed on his left side. Todasengel drew the sword and began to swing down at Krystal. As the blade was about to rend flesh, it was kicked from Todasengel's grasp. "What is this sorcery?!" Todasengel shouted.

Fox stood triumphantly holding the Key of Destiny. He went back and grabbed Marcus from the air where he had let him go and released everyone from their temporal stasis. "You aren't the only one who can control time here Tod, figure that out fast before that katana or Krystal's staff ends up embedded in your skull." Fox said coldly.

Kuraio stood in awe as he looked up into the twisting nether within this place. Timelines converged here and new heroes were created all here, the center of all time. He noticed something was strangely off. Two of the robed figures had revealed themselves yet the third figure was still standing on the platform. Kuraio began to move closer to the figure, but as soon as he was within the figures vision range, the figure shot upward and back into the overlook above the Nexus. The lupine shook his head in bewilderment and turned back to see where Krystal and Fox were. He noticed Todasengel rise back up to the overlook and saw Gideon holding Marcus and smiling.

Gideon gazed upon his grandson, noting the coloring of his people and the color patterns of Fox on the tiny kit. The elder vulpine looked to his daughter and son in law and smiled. "He's going to be a strong warrior like his parents. Whenever you need, you can leave him my care while training here." Gideon said kindly.

"Thank you father, it'll be nice for him to spend some time with you, even though he probably won't remember much of it." Krystal said.

A gust of air swirled around everyone down upon everyone and they were transported up into the Overlook. They were now in a room with a massive tapestry hanging upon the wall yet it had not been finished. A hooded figure sat there tracing threads and untangling knots. Kuraio noticed that the hands manipulating the threads were red furred and definitely belonged to a female. The wolf ran up to her and was stopped in his tracks as she pulled upon a thread. Kuraio found himself now floating above the ground and was being moved everywhere the figure pulled the thread. A voice the lupine had not heard in over a decade filled the room. "You're foolish to think you can sneak up on me, Kuraio Solunar." The figure spun around and revealed her face.

A young wolf with red fur and a sun shaped scar upon her cheek stood smiling. She dropped the thread and Kuraio came crashing down to the ground. "Aurelia! Thank the Wildspeaker it is you!" Kuraio cried.

"Come on big brother, you thought I was just gonna say 'Hi, here I am!' You've known me since we were pups and I've never been one for taking the straightforward path, that's no fun." Aurelia giggled.

Brother and Sister were united once again, and families were rebuilding themselves. Aurelia noticed a massive knot form upon the ever shifting tapestry. "Damnit! They weren't supposed to die like that!" She cried in frustration.

"Who wasn't supposed to die like what?" Fox asked.

Aurelia turned around and looked to the ground. "James and Vixy McCloud. I wasn't able to weave their lives intricately enough so they couldn't be found by the Hunters Todasengel controls. It's my fault that they died."

"But they've been dead for four days now. How is it that you just now get this information?" Krystal asked.

"A thread is supposed to end at the natural end of its length. If they're killed by a supernatural being, a knot forms and it takes me a few days to work through it to figure out what just happened. It's a complex task for one person. I feel like if I had an extra hand I'd be able to manage better. Feel like helping me out while you're here Kur?" Aurelia asked looking up at her brother.

"Why not, what else could I have to do in this place?" Kuraio started, he turned to Fox and Krystal, "If we see something we'll contact you or Gideon first."

"Thanks, you two take care and catch up with each other. I'll show the McClouds to their quarters." Gideon said.

The elder vulpine grabbed a lantern from the wall and beckoned for Fox and Krystal to follow. Gideon was staggered slightly when a wash of emotion came from both Kuraio and Aurelia. "Father what ails you?" Krystal asked

"Nothing Krystal, just the feeling of love between siblings that never gave up on each other is rather overwhelming right now."

"How did you know Kuraio?" Fox inquired.

"That boy has been through more than I could ever have imagined. His parents were abducted when Todasengel first rose to power within the Followers of Anachronos. The sick bastard sent the corpses back and rapidly accelerated their decomposition in front of him and his sister. It's a shame, the Wildspeakers and Nyleans had actually just signed a treaty from a conflict resolved not three days before Todasengel's treachery." Gideon responded, sighing heavily.

"_That's why you were so close with him before he was exiled_." Krystal thought.

"Yes Krystal, that would be the exact reason. No one should have to witness the mutilation of their parents corpses. I was concerned that it would create a serious problem so I molded Kuraio into the perfect leader his people needed and he taught his sister well. When I first realized what Todasengel had in mind I was terrified, but Kuraio came to me that fateful night and had I thought clearly we would have confronted Todasengel and evacuated the planet." Gideon said with a grin.

Fox looked at the two Cerinians in confusion and then just shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to someone responding to silent comments." He said, he looked at Marcus in Krystal's arms and laughed, "It'll be even funnier when Marcus and his mother get to have those kind of moments."

The vulpines continued to chat as they wandered the halls of the overlook. Gideon explained that the center of the overlook was where Fox first saw the Nexus. That was an observation deck in a way. The layout of the overlook was designed to be a twelve pointed star mimicking the layout of a clock. Gideon led the McClouds to their room and embraced each person before retiring. "Before I forget, Fox, Krystal, tomorrow you should meditate as long as you can. Take a full day if you feel. In two days time, you will begin the tests to master the relic you possess."

"Thanks Gideon, hopefully we can get this whole ordeal over with. I'd really like to stop with the hero business after this is over." Fox smiled and looked over to his wife who was now putting Marcus down in an ethereal crib, "Wouldn't you agree Krys? After this last adventure we'll just go become instructors at the Acadamy."

"As much as I love flying I do want to be there for Marcus as he grows up. I'd say that's a solid plan _Mr. McCloud_." Krystal teased.

Fox just smiled and hugged Krystal. The memories from his previous timeline overlapped with his current ones. The painful images of Krystal leaving after he kicked her off the team because he said she wasn't allowed to fly anymore flooded into his mind and tears formed in the red vulpine's eyes. Krystal reached into his mind telepathically and soothed the raging storm in Fox. "_It's okay Fox. That was the other timeline; don't dwell on the past when you have the ability to change it." _

Fox held Krystal tightly to him, never wanting to let her go; he lost control of his emotions. Tears rolled down Fox's face and he buried his face into his wife's shoulder. "I'm sorry Krystal; I've been really distraught lately after having my parents torn from me again. This key can change the past but it doesn't do much to stop the previous memories from overlapping." Fox let go of the azure vixen.

"Fox you're the strongest man I've ever met and I know it's hard for you, but you've got your family by your side. We'll figure this out together." Krystal smiled and kissed Fox.

The two foxes bid Gideon a good night and retired to their quarters for the night. Little did they know, everyone was under close observation. Within the confines of his chambers Todasengel gazed into an obsidian ball. The ball cast glows of orange and red around the dark room and allowed Todasengel to keep his eyes on Gideon and Aurelia. He noticed something strange about how Aurelia was with Kuraio within the tapestry room. They were working on removing knots put in place by Todasengel himself so that he could fully utilize the Hunters of Anachronos. He then attempted to locate Gideon but he was unable. Todasengel simply laughed and spoke to himself, "I wonder, do they really think I don't know their ploy against me? I will wreak havoc upon this universe and offer it openly to Anachronos. Only his hourglass is worthy of the sands, all will submit to the flow of time. I will usher you into the corporeal world my lord!"

_A/n: Sorry guys, it's a shorter chapter than usual, but I just had a really rough time dealing with a god damn geography midterm when I was writing all of this. It was the last chapter I finished writing back when I posted chapter 7. Anyway, enjoy, review, favorite, follow, keep being awesome people, and I hope you'll be back when I post Chapter Ten: The Vice!_


	10. The Vice

**Chapter 10: The Vice**

Gideon had woken up and placed a telepathic block to his thoughts allowing only Krystal to access his mind. He had blocked his thoughts for so long; it felt almost unnatural for Krystal to read them. The fox departed from his bedroom and left towards the heart of the overlook where he could access the Nexus.

Moments later, Gideon found himself upon the Nexus floor and he took a seat and began to meditate.

Memories and the horrors of the past washed over him.

Many years ago…

Gideon paced back and forth on the balcony his chambers thinking about the plan he and Aurelia had to best Todasengel. "It just doesn't seem right. Every step that we've planned has been executed flawlessly and we've been met with little resistance. He couldn't know. Could he?" He thought.

"Gideon what are you doing awake at this hour?" A feminine voice cooed from behind him.

Gideon spun around to see his wife Liliana, a royal blue vixen whose fur was only slightly darker than Krystal, behind him.

"Ah, Lili, my apologies. I didn't want to disturb you or little Krystal so I took my pacing outside to the night air." Gideon replied.

"Care to let me in on what it is you've got on your mind?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not dear. If you knew what I do it would put you at risk and I don't want to lose you because of something that was entirely my fault."

"Do not take me for a weakling Gideon. I've saved you multiple times in battles between the other tribes. Don't push me away." Liliana protested.

"I'm sorry my love but for your own safety and the safety of our daughter I'm sending you both off planet to a distant planet on the opposite end of the system. The shuttles are already programmed with the coordinates." Gideon sighed.

"Why would you send us away? Who will look after you if not us? I will not leave your side and neither will our daughter!" Liliana shouted.

Gideon's eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of a fourteen year old Krystal wearing a night gown and rubbing her eyes. "Mother, Father, why are you yelling at this hour of the night?" Krystal asked innocently.

Liliana hugged the young vixen and kissed the top of her head. "Worry not little dove. Your father and I were simply discussing the increasing tensions between the other tribes and what may happen if things become too dangerous for us."

"Why would things become too dangerous?" Krystal looked to her father for an answer.

Gideon scratched the back of his neck, knowing that both Liliana and Krystal should be aware of what could happen. "Todasengel, the figurehead for the Followers of Anachronos, has been kidnapping various members of our tribe and the Followers of the Wildspeaker. We've prepared various contingency plans in the event where you and your mother must leave the planet, we have connections on another world."

Liliana looked at her husband with disbelief. "Really? You think that's the kind of thing our daughter needed to hear before going back to bed? You're so daft sometimes Gideon. And another thing, why the hell was I not informed of this? I am your queen damnit, and we rule our people together so we both benefit from sharing information."

Gideon hung his head in shame. He had kept the real reason of why he sent Kuraio off world a secret for the past four years, and now the cat was out of the bag. "Lili, Krys, I'm sorry I withheld the truth from you. I didn't want you to know so you couldn't be held accountable for my mistakes."

Liliana walked up and just sighed in front of Gideon. The blue tod felt the hand of his wife strike his face and he knew he deserved every bit of the pain. "You're a fool for thinking you can handle the entire world's problems by your lonesome." Liliana said. She then hugged Gideon and held him tightly.

Krystal stood, wearing a look of confusion upon her face. Gideon and Liliana ended there embrace and the elder vulpine walked over and placed a hand on the young vixen's head. "Like your mother said, worry not. I won't let anything happen to you for as long as I live." Gideon hugged Krystal and kissed her head and they all retired for the evening.

In the Present…

Gideon opened his eyes he noticed the lone figure of Todasengel standing within the overlook and staring at him. Gideon felt uneasy as he began to relax back into a meditative state. A grimace of pain flashed across his face and he entered a horrific memory.

Many Years Ago…

The eve was crisp and cold. Snow fell upon the ground outside and Gideon paced back and forth within his chambers above the cathedral. Tonight was the night of his daughter's eighteenth birthday and thus she was receiving her tattoos, indicating her royal blood, and a weapon that was passed down through the generations. He remembered the day he received his and the pain was almost unbearable. He picked up a golden blade of about fourteen inches, the tool he would use during the ceremony. The tattoos were applied by cutting into the skin and then smothering the wound with an ivory white ink, and it was customary for the father to perform the task.

Gideon heard a shriek from the catacombs below the cathedral. The vulpine sprinted down flights of stairs and encountered the problem. Two Hunters of Anachronos stood holding Krystal and Liliana with blades upon their throats. Gideon noticed a fox with golden fur standing in the corner, twirling a knife between his fingers. "Todasengel what the hell are you doing here? Why the fuck are your experiments holding my family hostage?" Gideon shouted.

"Nothing really, just expanding upon the variety of test subjects for the Hunters program. I figured it would be nice if the more powerful beings I create come from royal blood. So you have a choice, either pledge fealty to me and sacrifice yourself for the benefit of your family, or you allow me to capture your beloved Liliana and precious Krystal and they become the creatures you see restraining them." Todasengel said with a smirk.

"What the hell are they you bastard!? What have you done to them?!" Gideon screamed drawing the ceremonial knife.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast my cerulean friend." Todasengel taunted, the Hunters pulled the knives closer to their victim's throats. "These are the Hunters of Anachronos, my personal elite vanguard of assassins trained to eliminate my enemies and the enemies of our lord Anachronos himself. These aren't fully ready yet. A Hunter who has completed their transformation doesn't remain within this time; instead they remain spread across all times. All Hunters are impervious to all but the weapons of Ancient Cerinia." Todasengel scoffed.

Gideon stopped moving, he looked at the wall and saw the staff Krystal was to receive, and looked at Liliana. "I'm so sorry Lili. I won't let them take you and Krystal."

"No Gideon, don't do it! You can't trust that madman!" Liliana screamed.

"Madman? You know nothing of what you speak. I will usher our planet into galactic conquest. With the Hunters patrolling the galaxy we will be the ultimate power!" Todasengel laughed.

"You're a monster." Liliana said faintly.

"Yes, people keep telling me that. And you're no more than a misguided whore without a clue about the power I possess. Allow me to demonstrate." Todasengel pulled out a short sword from beneath his robe and plunged it into Liliana's chest.

"Mother! No!" Krystal screamed, tears falling as she thrashed to break free from her captor.

"Lili!" Gideon shouted.

Shadows danced around the blade and around Liliana's body. "Now we see whose god is true. Pray to your Nylea for salvation. I will assure you that Anachronos himself will reach from the heavens and pull you into his pack." Todasengel whispered into Liliana's ear. He then turned and faced Gideon.

"Watch closely you ignorant fool. This is the power of Anachronos, this is what happens to those who oppose me." The golden fox bellowed. Liliana slowly became enveloped in the shadows and she deteriorated into dust. Krystal cried uncontrollably and Gideon became enraged. He slashed the ceremonial blade at Todasengel only to contact air. When he drew his hand back, shadows formed around Todasengel's mid section and reformed what would have been destroyed by the slash. "In case you were wondering, the experiments I've performed upon myself allowed me to perfect the Hunters. I was always the first test subject. I am immortal, I am a god!" Todasengel walked past Gideon and laughed.

"My Hunters, Kill them." Todasengel snapped his fingers and vanished into the shadows.

The Hunter holding Krystal put the knife upon the skin of Krystal's neck. Gideon acted quickly. He jumped and kicked Krystal in the stomach forcing both her and the Hunter back into the wall. She recovered from the blow and grabbed the staff from the wall. The young vixen quickly smacked the attackers with the weapon and blood splattered upon her blue fur. She knocked the Hunter that held her hostage against the wall and swung her staff into the creature's head over and over, letting all of the gore spread throughout the room. Meanwhile Gideon made quick work of the Hunter who held Liliana. Simply dodging the creature's slow movements and then he slashed the Hunter's neck so deep it was almost a decapitation. Gideon looked and saw his daughter still smashing away at the dead Hunter and he ran over to restrain her. Tears stained her face and she was soaked in the blood of her assailants. Gideon held Krystal and they both dropped to their knees sobbing over the loss of a beloved wife and caring mother.

"Father, when you tattoo my body, make them identical to Mother's." Krystal said wiping her eyes.

"You don't have to have it done right now. I'm more concerned with getting you off of this planet before anything else happens." Gideon protested.

"It's tradition." Krystal sniffled. "I have to have them done on the day of my eighteenth birthday and we're running out of daylight."

Gideon was taken aback by how Krystal was acting. He figured she would be devastated by the events but she remained resolute. "Fine. We'll go through with the process." Gideon said reluctantly.

Hours later Krystal had the tribal tattoos indicating her royal blood, and they were identical to the ones her mother had. Gideon admired the strength his daughter had just shown. She didn't even whimper during the process and just kept her head turned to the place where her mother had died while tears gently fell to the ground. Her voice broke the silence of the room as Gideon was cleaning the ink from his hands. "Who should I look for when I leave?" She asked.

Gideon turned around and rubbed his forehead. "His name is Kuraio Solunar. He left here eight years ago and found refuge on a place called Corneria. Your shuttle is programmed to take you there. I know you've got a kind heart but under no circumstances should you change the course you're on. Get to Corneria immediately." He spoke with a heavy heart because he felt it would be the last time he saw his daughter again.

Krystal applied bandages to her arms and her thigh and then picked up the staff. "Before I go, can you teach me to use this?" She asked.

"Here, I'll teach you everything I know." Gideon walked over and put his hands on Krystal's temples and transferred all of the knowledge he had on how to wield the staff through a telepathic bridge.

Within the hour Krystal was boarding the last shuttle her father prepared in case of an emergency. Gideon watched as his only daughter left the planet's atmosphere and he knew he had to confront Todasengel. Before he could think about anything else, the ground began to quake and the skies darkened. He ran and looked out over the cliff and saw the planet was vanishing rapidly. He felt himself being pulled back into the hangar and then suddenly everything went black.

Hours later Gideon had awakened within the overlook of the Nexus of Time. He noticed that there were two other beings standing and looking out into the heart of the Nexus. He saw two skeletal figures in red robes remove their hoods and flesh and fur regenerated. One was a red furred wolf with a familiar sun shaped scar upon her cheek while the other was none other than the nefarious Todasengel. "Gideon!" Aurelia cried. "I'm so glad we made it in time. A rift opened up within the heart of Cerinia and caused the planet to disappear." She said giving Gideon a hug.

"This was all your fault wasn't it you son of a bitch!" Gideon pointed at Todasengel.

"Partially I am to blame. Fret not, for we will see our beloved Cerinia again!" Todasengel shouted.

Gideon was furious; he sprinted towards Todasengel and brandished the ceremonial dagger. Todasengel drew a short sword and barely blocked the devastating blow that was about to cut him down. Gideon's foot met with Todasengel's chest and the golden fox became disarmed and sprawled out on the ground. The blue vulpine grabbed the fallen short sword and drove his knee into Tod's chest. Gideon planted the point of the blade onto the golden vulpine's neck. "Give me one good reason why I should not end you here cur!" He screamed.

Todasengel coughed up a globule of blood and it fell down the front of his muzzle. "You ignorant fool, end me and you won't see Cerinia or your beloved family again." He spoke.

Gideon pushed the sword a little harder and began to draw blood. "Gideon, stop it!"

Gideon turned around and saw Aurelia with tears in her eyes. "If you kill him you kill us too. We've got to help him if we ever want to see our families again. I'm in this to get Kuraio back, you should be doing this to save Lili and Krystal." She scolded.

"You blind little child, Liliana is gone! He set his beasts upon us and slaughtered her himself. Whoever says history is not doomed to repeat itself is naïve beyond recognition!" Gideon cried.

Todasengel capitalized on this distraction to flip Gideon on his back and put the blade against the blue fox's throat. "Listen here Gideon, you have absolutely no choice in the matter. So either help me in my quest for however temporarily we're trapped here or use that knife and slit your pathetic throat and save me effort later."

Gideon reluctantly agreed to help the deranged fox on his quest for infinite conquest. Aurelia walked over and helped Gideon up as Todasengel walked out into a room he claimed for his own. "You think our plan still has a shot?" Gideon asked quietly.

"It'll take a lot more deception and tact now. We have to be aware of his position at all times. Plus we have to follow him back into the time before Cerinia was destroyed if we are to succeed." Aurelia whispered.

"So be it. Let the waiting begin." He replied.

Two days had passed since their arrival. Gideon was wandering about the Nexus floor when he happened upon a strange blue sphere. When he grasped it within his hands he heard the panicked thoughts of Krystal as she flew through space. Something wasn't right; she had just been startled by another flying object. Gideon entered a meditative trance and tapped into his daughter's thoughts. _"What in the seven hells was that? A disembodied head and hands don't simply fly through space. Ah well, hopefully I'll be to this Corneria place soon."_ She thought.

_"Good, she's still alive. Hopefully she doesn't get too curious about whatever she saw." _Gideon thought.

Upon the third day within the Nexus, Gideon tapped into the blue spherical stone once more and when he made the connection he almost threw up from the immense influx of fear and turmoil from Krystal's mind. _"What?! It's You!" _She screamed.

Gideon felt her turn and run down a corridor but then suddenly her thoughts ceased. He feared the worst and tried to reach out with his mind. _"Krystal! Please come back! Don't die like this. Find help! There must be someone who can help you!" _

Thoughts stirred within the vixen's mind and Gideon thanked Nylea that she was still alive. The last things he heard were the thoughts of Krystal calling out to another vulpine and a voice belonging to a strange alien being telling the vulpine that it must finish what Krystal started.

In the Present...

Everything evaporated into shadows and Gideon came to. He stood up and brushed himself off. He glanced up and still noticed Todasengel was glaring down at him. Gideon ascended back into the Overlook and went to spend time with Krystal and Fox who were watching Marcus crawl for the first time.

Meanwhile in the Lylat System…

A Cornerian stealth fighter and a trio of Wolfen class fighters all docked in the Great Fox II together. Bill Grey stepped down onto the landing platform and looked at the three ships with confusion. _"Why the hell is StarWolf here?_" He thought to himself.

He looked to the hangar bay doors and saw Falco emerge with Katt at his side. "Falco! Katt! What's going on around here?" He shouted.

The avian and feline walked over to their canine friend and shared a quick embrace and then Falco spoke up. "They volunteered to come and help us put a stop to Bowman's shit once and for all."

"Really? I never would have pegged them to help Corneria out in a pinch like this." Bill said quietly.

Not quietly enough though because Wolf O'Donnell's booming voice rang throughout the hangar. "When are you CDF assholes going to realize there is more to the Lylat System than just Corneria, Solar, and Venom. All of these planets have a stake in this war's outcome and quite honestly I don't fancy living under anyone tied to the name Andross."

Falco chuckled and extended his feathered hand towards Wolf. The lupine firmly shook Falco's hand. "Wolf, I know we've had differences in the past but for the sake of all of Lylat, let's handle things like the Aparoids eh?" Falco said.

"You got a deal. Now where the hell is Fox? I wanna see the look on his face when I walk up to him unannounced." Wolf said with a sinister smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you Wolf; Fox, Krystal, and a CDF Commander took off to find help elsewhere." Katt said.

"The lovely Krystal is not here?" Panther spoke.

A shrill voice called out, "Tough luck lover boy, heheheh."

Leon uncloaked and stepped forward to the group. Falco was not amused by Leon's little trick but he held his tongue. "Alright, now that we're all here," Falco started, he pressed a few buttons on his wrist communicator and opened a shipwide broadcast. "All personnel report to the bridge within ten mintues."

Ten minutes later everyone was in the bridge and a video channel between Lucy and the ship was open. "Alright Falco, just land her next to my school. I've got more than enough equipment here to outfit your dreadnaught with the most up to date tech, hell, some of it is even better than what Slippy can get his hands on." Lucy said with confidence.

Slippy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Falco laughed at the sight and then turned his head back to Lucy. "Alright Lucy, we'll see you in a few minutes, Falco out."

_A/N: Just a heads up, time passes slower in the Nexus. It's not a continuity problem just time and all that, sometimes I confuse myself. Anyway we see a bit more about the situation that Todasengel brought upon Gideon and Aurelia. What's going to happen when the current timeline reverts back to the days of yore? I don't know, or do I? What I do know is that you should enjoy, review, favorite, follow, keep being awesome people, a sincere and heartfelt thank you for 1100 + Views, seriously you guys are awesome, and I hope you'll be back for Chapter 11: Tides of Time_


End file.
